QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE
by Dark Mistresses
Summary: Um voto de confiança traido e várias vidas viram do avesso. Como lidar com o peso da culpa? Certos atos merecem perdão? By Pipe e Dark Faye
1. INTRODUÇÃO

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os chibi saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem, pertencem à **Dark Faye**.

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS**

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Cemitério do Santuário, quatro da tarde de um dia de verão grego. Num canto, um toldo foi armado para proteger Saori Kido, grávida do quarto filho, do sol inclemente, mas também para abrigar quem passa mal durante o enterro. Como Shaka, amparado por um também desesperado Shun. Os adamitas todos estão lá, em torno de Shion, consolando Mu e tentando se proteger dos sentimentos fortes e pensamentos desencontrados de todos os presentes que não conseguem segurar a emoção.

Mais adiante, um grupo está à direita da lápide. No chão, com Geryon segurando seus ombros, está Terpsicore. Ela acaricia a lápide com os dedos, já sem forças para chorar mais. As lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. Ao seu lado, um rouco Milo já caiu em cima do túmulo. Tessa não vê mais o que fazer além de acariciar os cabelos de seu pai abalado.

Amata, em pé, na frente da laje, ainda pensa em fazer uma última homenagem ao falecido. Concentra-se para criar uma rosa mesclada, como lhe foi ensinado. Mas só consegue fazer uma rosa negra, escura como sua alma agora. Ela não se conforma e arranca as pétalas, jogando o cabo cheio de espinhos na direção daquele que sempre será o culpado de toda situação e de todo o sofrimento.

Do outro lado da lápide, sentado por conta da sua condição física, Carlo di Angelis está cercado apenas por Sukhi, Shura, Shiryu e Aldebaran. O cabo cai no seu colo, porém, ele não ergue a cabeça para encarar a filha. Nem tanto por causa do ódio que encontrará em seus olhos, mas por saber que terá que ver o rosto de Afrodite na face da filha. Aqueles mesmos olhos azuis piscina, aquela mesma pinta... E a voz ecoa, irritada:

- TE ODEIO! TE ODEIO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO! Não bastava traí-lo, tinha que mata-lo – Aiorin tentou pega-la, mas ela desviou. – E agora, já pensou no meu avô recebendo o corpo do ÚNICO FILHO que ele tinha, o que ele mais amava? Isso vai mata-lo também. Você VAI ACABAR com a família, seu maldito!

- AMATA! CALE-SE!

Ela enviou o mesmo olhar cortante na direção da voz, mas o respeito falou mais alto:

- Sim, Mestre Shura. Mas o senhor só pode controlar minha boca, não minha alma.

E virou-se, encerrando a cerimônia. Tessa olhou para Dumas e Camus foi erguer o Milo. Geryon ainda olhou para aquele que considerava ser o responsável pelo enorme sofrimento de sua mãe com ódio e seguiu os gêmeos. Saga pegou Terpsicore no colo, preocupado. Aiorin tentou ainda abraçar Amata duas vezes, mas ela não deixava ser consolada. Moksha ergueu a mão e foi seguindo com ela, de perto. Mion abraçou o namorado, suspirando. Ia ser muito duro para eles dali por diante. Akiles apertou a mão do irmão, assustado. Apenas Maysa ficou olhando para aquele grupo, afastado dos outros, rodeando um homem que estava uma sombra do que era e muito mais isolado do que já mais esteve em sua vida. E nem era pela doença que o devorava. Era pela culpa que o envolvia. Não chorava. Não sentia. Os olhos vazios denunciavam sua alma.

A filha de Saga se aproximou de Sukhi, enquanto Shiryu e Shura ajudavam Carlo a se erguer para também irem embora. O Mestre de Capricórnio tentando diminuir o golpe da discípula:

- Ela não quis dizer aquilo, _hermano_. Foi na hora da emoção... _Su hija ti ama...crea nisto..._

- Você sempre foi um bom mestre, _spagnolo_... Mas aquela língua tão afiada quanto o braço já é de _famiglia_... E ela tem razão. Por causa de um capricho eu acabei com tudo...

_- No pensa asi_... Vamos, vamos sair daqui, que o ambiente não ajuda nos nossos pensamentos...

- Tia Sukhi...

- Querida...

- Eu não consigo entender... Dizem que foi o tio Carlo que matou o tio Afrodite... Mas eles se amavam tanto...

- Amor e ódio andam juntos. Como o preto e o branco, o certo e o errado. - Sukhi abaixou-se e colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros da garota - Ás vezes... Nós precisamos aprender certas coisas da pior forma possível. Não duvide do amor dele, sim? Ele errou e já está pagando por isso.

E assim começa **QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**...

_CONTINUA..._

N/A:

**Pipe** - Eu resolvi escrever um death fic para me testar, provar que eu sou capaz de me superar. Vai ser um desafio e tanto, porque eu me envolvo diretamente com os personagens e sei que vou sofrer ao torturar aqueles que mais amo neste mundo anime. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estou feliz em realizar um pequeno sonho, que sempre foi fazer um fic em parceria, só que eu nunca encontrei ninguém que se dispusesse a faze-lo comigo. Agradeço a minha parceira, que eu considero mestre na arte do dark fic e que vai guiar meus passos nesse caminho estranho.

**Dark Faye** - O que dizer? A senhorita aí de cima disse tudo... Esse dark não é só mais um para mim. Digamos que seja um recomeço, uma volta ás origens. E diria que em grande estilo. Muito mais vem por aí, okay? Quem agradece sou, honey... Pela confiança e todo o resto.

**APÊNDICE: **Para quem leu e não, lembra e para quem não leu e ficou perdido, um extra.

Amata é filha de Afrodite e Carlo.

Moksha, de Shaka e Mu.

Tessa e Dumas o casal de gêmeos de Milo e Camus.

Mion, a filha de Misty e Asterion.

Aiorin, filho de Aioria e Marin.

Todos nasceram em 'APÓS UMA FESTA DE BACO...'

Akiles, segundo filho do Oria com a Marin, nasceu em 'UM DIA EM SUA VIDA'

Geryon e Maysa, são o casal de gêmeos de Terpsicore e Saga.


	2. A VIDA COMO ELA É

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE – CAPÍTULO 01**

**A VIDA COMO ELA É**

Entrou devagar no quarto cor de rosa. Amata dormia profundamente. Não era nem um pouco tarde, mas a garota estava esgotada com o ritmo forçado que Shura imprimia em seus treinos. Suspirou. Ela estava crescendo, já não podia ficar enchendo-a de mimos. Matinha precisava aprender a andar com as próprias pernas e superar seus obstáculos sozinha. Afrodite não duvidava que, nessa relação de perdas e ganhos, era ele quem mais sofreria. Beijou com suavidade a testa da filha, que nem ao menos percebeu o toque carinhoso e preocupado de Peixes.

- Será que Moksha está cansado assim, também? Shaka deve estar adorando...

Riu do pensamento. Cinco anos se passaram. Os pequenos já não eram assim tão pequenos e já treinavam para ganhar suas armaduras. Aiorin era um orgulhoso discípulo de Aldebaran, tão grande e forte quanto seu mestre fora um dia... Dumas e Tessa seguiam Aioros onde ele fosse. Seiya no começo ficou enciumado, mas como era um "pai fresco", seus pensamentos invariavelmente se fixavam no filho, Mitsumasa. Mion preferiu treinar com Elektra.

Estralou os ombros e o pescoço em seqüência. Sentou-se pensativo no sofá. Amata e como o tempo passava rápido eram apenas uma vertente dos pensamentos de Peixes. Pensou no melanoma que tinha nas costas. Nem todo o protetor solar do mundo podia salvar a pele de um sueco do inclemente sol de verão do Mediterrâneo. Fosse na Grécia ou fosse na Itália, os momentos de descuido finalmente cobraram seu preço. Há quinze dias, Afrodite estava deitado de bruços na cama e Carlo percebera uma mancha escura pequena nas costas. Brincou com ele:

- Sabia que você tem uma excitante sarda nas costas?

Afrodite deu um pulo, assustado. Não, nunca tivera sardas ou qualquer outro tipo de mancha em sua tão cuidada pele clara. Foi examinar, sendo um sufoco ver tal mancha em um lugar tão inacessível. Carlo ficou maluco e arrependido por ter falado. Afrodite nem dormiu à noite de preocupação e no dia seguinte foi ao dermatologista, no centro de Atenas. O médico examinou uma vez, duas e pediu alguns exames. O resultado tinha chegado naquela tarde. Começo de um melanoma. Câncer de pele. Ainda bem que era bem no início, dava para retirar e se cuidando, nada mais aconteceria... Afrodite olhou para o relógio. Queria tanto o apoio do marido nessa hora... Onde ele estaria? Será que...

Afrodite não tinha ilusões sobre seu amado. Se, nesses anos todos havia algo que mantivera-se intacto, esse algo era seu amor por Carlo. Apesar dos atrasos, da infidelidade, das noites mal dormidas... Ele sabia e compreendia um pouco as necessidades do cavaleiro de Câncer. Por mais que doesse. Era algo que nunca deveria ser cobrado. Valia a pena. Não duvidava disso. Viveria aquela vida quantas vezes fosse preciso. E as viveria com gosto, com prazer. Não arrependia-se por um só momento de tudo o que fizera. Muito menos do tipo de relacionamento que mantinha com Carlo.

_Enquanto isso, noutra parte do Santuário_

A cada vez que sentia aquilo, tinha vontade de bater-se. Não podia ser tão indolente em relação aos sentimentos do esposo. No entanto, existem coisas que nem a razão e muito menos a emoção explicam. Era instinto puro e primitivo. Todas as inúmeras vezes era assim. Os dois únicos momentos de reflexão e em seguida, os beijos molhados e nada inocentes nas servas, amazonas e vadias que encontrava. Devia ser representante do pior espécime de ser humano. E ter consciência disso, é o pior de tudo.

Adiantava dizer que nenhuma daquelas transas significava algo? Adiantava dizer para si mesmo que não enganava Afrodite? Adiantava tentar se convencer que não sentia-se culpado a cada noite em que chegava tarde, e encontrava Dite dormindo no sofá o esperando? Não. Definitivamente, não.

Sem querer pensar em mais nada, avançou na cama com a serva, tirando rapidamente as incômodas roupas. Precisava ocupar-se para esquecer a maldita consciência que ficava aos berros. O que estava prestes a fazer não significava nada. Não tinha razão de ser. Não era Afrodite, mas sim, a mais vadia de todas as servas. Não precisava preocupar-se com nada, senão o próprio prazer.

E a consciência mais uma vez.

Tateou o bolso da calça caída no chão. Então, os bolsos da jaqueta. Nada. A serva (apenas mais uma, para que saber o nome?), estava impaciente e atrapalhava de todo o jeito sua busca pela prevenção. Não estava acreditando. Ele estava ali e não tinha um preservativo sequer. Nem deu-se o trabalho de perguntar se a mulher tinha. Sabia que não. Bem... Uma só vez... Em anos... Que mal havia?

_CONTINUA..._

N/A:

**Pipe** – Bom, vamos começar em definitivo... Primeiro, eu queria dizer que apesar dos personagens, este não é o final das Crônicas do Santuário, aquela seqüência de histórias que eu estou fazendo. É apenas um fic desafio à parte. Já deu para perceber do que eles vão sofrer? Pois é, vamos mexer com fidelidade e confiança. E tentar demonstrar como um único ato inconseqüente, apenas UM pode acabar com várias coisas que realmente são importantes na vida.

**Dark Faye** - Sim, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Não, o passado não é o último. Vamos só ver para onde a maré nos levará... Escritoras e leitores. Com coragem, gente...


	3. MESTRES E DISCÍPULOS

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE - CAPÍTULO 2**

MESTRES & DISCÍPULOS 

Carlo chegou em casa bem tarde da noite e entrou pelos fundos, largando a roupa cheirando a perfume barato na lavanderia. Foi para o quarto e deu graças à Athena que Afrodite não estava lá. Tomou um banho mais demorado e, colocando só a parte de baixo do pijama, foi buscá-lo na sala. Ao pegá-lo no colo e beijar seu rosto adormecido, sentiu o gosto salgado. Achou-se o maior crápula da Terra, pela enésima vez naquele dia e apertou o corpo em seus braços. Dido gemeu:

- Mozão...

- Tô aqui, Mozinho...

- Mozão, chegou o resultado dos exames do dermatologista...

Carlo quis morrer. Não houve cobranças, nem um "_onde você andou_?". Mas Afrodite precisou dele, com certeza, quando abriu o envelope, senão não teria chorado...

- E?

- Aquela sarda que você achou tão sexy é um melanoma... Imagine, logo eu, com câncer de pele.

Carlo colocou Afrodite na cama com cuidado. A palavra "câncer", assim, não relacionada ao seu signo, nunca pareceu tão feia. Engoliu em seco, querendo saber do resto, mas com um certo medo de ouvir.

- E é grave? Mas você se cuida tanto, Mozinho... Como pode?

- Suecos nunca deveriam sequer ir passar férias em lugares com o sol forte, quanto mais morar neles... – Afrodite quis brincar, afastando o medo que viu nos olhos do amado – Mas eu vou marcar a retirada desse sinal amanhã. O médico me disse que como eu vi a tempo, logo no início, é só eu tomar cuidado daqui para frente que não vai acontecer mais nada...

- Não tá falando assim para que eu fique mais tranqüilo, certo?

- Não, Mozão. É a verdade.

Carlo beijou a testa e os olhos de Afrodite. Apertou-o de encontro ao peito largo.

- _Io te voglio tanto bene_, Mozinho. Sabe que você pode sempre contar comigo.

- _Io sabo_, Mozão. Também te amo. Vamos dormir? Eu...

- Eu sei... _Capisco perfettamente_... – E sem larga-lo, se ajeitou na cama. "Ai, e se ele estiver mentindo? Se for algo mais sério? Nem consigo mais imaginar _una vitta sin lui"_

Na manhã seguinte, Carlo levou Afrodite ao médico, enquanto Amata descia para a escola. Encontrou Camus na escada:

- _Buon giorno, maestro_ Camus.

- _Bonjour, mademoiselle_ Amata... – sorriu, sem se conter – Parece cansada, Matinha.

- Como vocês conseguiram sobreviver a um treinamento desses? – explodiu a filha de Máscara da Morte – É desumano, não é para crianças!

Escutaram uma gargalhada, Saga logo os alcançando e acariciando os cabelos da menina:

- Não é para QUALQUERcriança mesmo, Matinha. Mas vocês não são como as outras crianças. Especialmente vocês cinco. É só no começo que cansa assim, logo estarão achando tudo "mamão com açúcar". ÉSó esperar.

- Quero ver. Olha lá meu carrasco, como sorri gostoso. Deve estar pensando em novas maneiras de acabar comigo. _Figlio duna puttana vecchia_! – a última frase foi dita baixinho, entre os dentes, mas os cavaleiros ouviram e continuaram a subida às gargalhadas, enquanto a menina descia e cumprimentava seu mestre com o maior respeito...

Na casa de Escorpião, os efeitos do treino da tarde anterior foram os mesmos. Dumas tinha dado o maior trabalho para sair da cama, enquanto Tessa resmungava:

- Primeiro não via a hora dos treinos para ser cavaleiro de Sagitário começarem de verdade, agora fica reclamando de cansaço. Ucho, porque você não o matou no berço? Não era melhor criar somente uma gracinha como eu?

Milo arregalou os olhos depois riu. Beijou a filha, mas discordou:

- Acontece que mesmo a "gracinha" tem seus dias de peste, senhorita. Bom dia, Amata. Está morrendo de cansaço também? - O cavaleiro perguntou para a garota que descia as escadas.

- Sim, tio Ucho. _Ma io vado_ a mostrar praquele _spagnolo_ quem pode mais...

- Assim mesmo que se fala, menina. Bom dia para vocês...

Moksha não estava em melhor estado que os outros. Aiorin estava numa boa, porque por ser quase um ano mais velho, a rotina escola - treino já estava incorporada à sua vidinha. Mion nem foi à escola, Misty teve dó da filha.

- Não ia treinar com o Carlo? Algum problema? - Shura perguntou encontrando a mulher sozinha na arena. Esta lhe deu um longo suspiro chateado como resposta.

- Carlo foi com o Dite ao médico.

- Algo grave?

- Melanoma.

- Alguém sabe?

- Não.

- Como você está?

- Eu que pergunto.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Sei que não.

Shura sorriu fracamente com a resposta objetiva da mulher. Carlo jamais perdoara-se sinceramente, e sempre teve dúvidas em voltar a usar a armadura de Câncer. Logo que a filha nasceu, a possibilidade ficava cada vez mais distante. Foi quando quis treinar alguém para herdar seu lugar na quarta casa. A escolhida fora a canceriana Sukhi, amazona em treino no interior da Grécia. Tinha 18 anos quando chegou e rapidamente fora inserida no contexto das doze casas. Tão bem que, em menos de quatro anos, já era esposa de Capricórnio.

- Tive um sonho esquisito hoje. – confessou ele.

- Um mau presságio? Com o Di?

- Não chega a ser um mau presságio. Só uma sensação ruim de impotência. E não, não tem a ver com o Afrodite.

- Então?

- É o Carlo.

- Acha que ele corre perigo?

- Não sei. Foi só um sonho estranho... Não tenho poderes especiais como Shaka ou Pipe. Nada fazia sentido... Só sabia que não estava gostando nada daquilo. - Shura disse suspirando.

Como se você estivesse num filme classe B... Onde nada se encaixa, onde pessoas surgem e desaparecem sem que você entenda o motivo... Onde, incrivelmente, as cores são sempre escuras e mesmo que você force a vista... Sempre enxergará embaçado. E continuará sem saber o que tenta, com tanto afinco, entender realmente. -

Eu só queria... Ser capaz de impedir que ele sofresse. - O moreno não pensou duas vezes e deitou a cabeça no colo receptivo de Sukhi.

- Infelizmente, não temos esse poder.

Durante todo o trajeto do Santuário até o consultório, Afrodite permaneceu em silêncio. Existem coisas na vida que, nem mesmo o maior positivismo do mundo ajuda. O cavaleiro de Peixes simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar o pior. E se a cirurgia não desse certo? Se tivesse complicações? Se o câncer voltasse? E pior, se espalhasse? Iria ter que fazer quimioterapia? E os efeitos colaterais? E Amata? Como contaria para ela?

Os escuros pensamentos iam e voltavam, o torturando. Estava com medo. Já havia se encontrado em situações piores, mais complicadas e com um risco bem maior. Porém, já não era apenas ele. Não era simplesmente lutar por um ideal rumo à morte. Agora, ele tinha Amata. E também... Carlo.

Sentiu a mão áspera do marido tocar a sua de leve. O encarou devagar, hesitante em relação á expressão do italiano.

- Você sempre poderá escolher, Dite. Se quer fazer a cirurgia ou não, se quer fazer quimio ou não, se quer esperar ou não. - disse, lendo os pensamentos do outro. - Aconteça o que acontecer, escolha o que escolher... Estarei te apoiando. Embora, não negue que... Espero que você escolha viver.

- Sempre, mozão... Sempre. – deu uma risadinha, tentando desmanchar o clima ruim. – É só um pouquinho de medo do desconhecido, sabe?

- Você é sempre tão fresco. – Carlo acompanhou a brincadeira. – _Io sto é con una paura _do caramba!

Riram, enxugando lágrimas. Na porta do consultório, Afrodite respirou fundo antes de entrar e Carlo apertou sua mão.

Depois do almoço, chegou o momento que uns odiavam outros não viam a hora: TREINO!

Aldebaran simplesmente amava ter Aiorin como discípulo. A compleição física do menino, parecida com a sua e a dedicação dele faziam o dia do cavaleiro de Touro. Aioria até babava de ver seu garoto treinando. Ele fazia questão de treinar o pessoal da manhã para ter esses momentos livres... Mas era um babão disciplinado. Nunca abriu a boca para interferir na didática de Aldebaran.

Aioros se achava um privilegiado. Tinha dois discípulos, Tessa e Dumas e mais Mion, pupila da mulher Elektra. Os três estavam sempre juntos, mas, as mais aplicadas eram as garotas que com certeza amavam o que faziam. Milo, que também treinava de manhã para acompanhar os treinos da tarde já era um chato. Queria dar palpite em tudo, levando discípulos e mestre a pedirem para ele dar umas voltinhas ou simplesmente calar a boca! Camus, às vezes, dava uma passada por lá no final da tarde... Dumas só se esforçava quando percebia o pai na arquibancada...

Já Shura queria mesmo "tirar sangue" dos seus discípulos, porque enxergava neles muito potencial. Capricórnio tinha certeza que Moksha era, de longe, o chibi mais poderoso daquela leva e que Amata tinha uma força interior inigualável. E exigia deles sempre mais. Eles eram os mais esfolados, os mais cansados, os que mais xingavam, mas levantavam sempre, nunca desistindo.

- Vamos, Moksha, feche a guarda mais. _Asi, qualquer uno_ pode te pegar desprevenido. Amata, não acha que um inimigo vai pegar leve só porque _usted és uma señorita hermosa, _acha?

Os olhos azuis piscina brilharam perigosamente, e ela passou a mão no rosto, enxugando o suor e se punha em posição de combate novamente.

Naquela tarde, algo estava fora dos padrões. Camus veio buscar Milo assim que o treino havia começado. Shura parecia meio aéreo. E no final do mesmo, Afrodite não veio buscar Amata, como sempre. Terpsícore e Sukhi chamaram todos os chibis para tomarem banho na casa de Gêmeos e jantarem lá.

- Por quê será? – Tessa franziu a testa.

- Talvez estejam planejando algo nas nossas costas. – Amata deu de ombros. – Você conhece os adultos que temos... Às vezes, se comportam feito adolescentes...

Moksha olhou para cima, para casa de Virgem e sentiu, com o coração, que Shaka estava triste. "Que será? Será que ele e meu pai discutiram? Mas isso não envolveria os outros... Eles vão nos contar o que está acontecendo ou vão nos tratar feito criancinhas?" Assustou-se quando Pipe colocou a mão em seu ombro:

- Tudo emseu tempo, mocinho. Agora vai tomar banho.

- Lendo meus pensamentos? – o garoto sorriu.

- A testa franzida já disse tudo. E você sabe que eu não sei fazer isso. Vai, Mok. Hoje vai ter peixe assado com molho de manga...

- OBA!

Enquanto Sukhi batia a manga no liqüidificador, pensava nas palavras de Pipe: "Sim, cada coisa em seu tempo. Não vamos sofrer por antecipação, porque isso é masoquismo e não vai ajudar em nada..."

_CONTINUA..._

N/A:

**Pipe: **Adorei as reviews. Principalmente a da Keiko que primeiro nos amaldiçoou, depois disse que adorou. É essa a reação que eu queria causar. Gente, uma explicação. Este fic não faz parte das minhas Crônicas do Santuário normais, o final do Afrodite não vai ser este lá, apenas estamos utilizando os personagens. Pra quem está confuso, além da explicação da Faye, um adendo: no normal, a Terpsicore está casando ainda, aqui ela já teve os gêmeos... Pois é, os filhos de Pipe e Saga se chamarão Geryon e Maysa, nomes escolhidos pela tia deles, a Ayan Ithildin. Eu quero ver se ainda este ano eu termino Glacê & Cerejas, que contava a história do nascimento de Akiles e dos gêmeos... Talvez depois do casamento da Elektra com o Aioros, que entra na linha de tempo certa, eu continue o fic... Todo mundo quer saber do que o Afrodite morreu, certo? E se o Carlo estava paralítico no enterro... Bem, calma, que as revelações serão feitas no momento certo, só posso adiantar que o Carlo só estava fraco pra se manter de pé o tempo todo da cerimônia. E que o corpo de Afrodite não vai ficar no Santuário. A lápide sim, porque ele era um cavaleiro. Mas ele será trasladado para a Suécia, para ser enterrado no túmulo da família Thorsson.

**Dark Faye:** Muito obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando essa saga. Estamos contando com o apoio de todos vocês para continuarmos... Muito sofrimento? Ah, só um pouquinho mais... Mas garanto que ninguém vai morrer de tanta depressão. Todos até o fim. E sim... Sukhi sou eu. Terpsicore é a Pipe. Bem, tem sempre alguém que não sabe...XD E um agradecimento mais do que especial para a nossa beta Celly, que betou esse capítulo de maneira eficiente! Obrigada honey!

Até o próximo.


	4. CORAGEM DIANTE DA LUTA

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

CAPÍTULO 03 – CORAGEM DIANTE DA LUTA 

Apesar de há poucos instantes treinando os meninos, Shura foi um dos primeiros a chegar à casa de Peixes. Afrodite olhou surpreso para ele, que tinha os olhos verdes arregalados e a respiração ofegante. Depois olhou para Carlo, que só disse:

- Contei à Sukhi.

- O que você contou à mulher de Capricórnio e não contou a nós, hein, seu italiano ingrato? Afinal, somos amigos há mais tempo... – Milo entrou já dando bronca, levando o famoso beliscão "fica-quieto-Milo" de Camus e se jogou no sofá esparramando-se. – Então, qual o babado forte dessa vez que exigiu uma União Dourada?

Camus rolou os olhos, Shura ficou vermelho, mas Afrodite riu. Aquele era seu amigo, que com certeza iria chorar de arrependimento por ter "brincado com coisa séria" depois, mas sempre estaria ao seu lado, para "tirar as minhocas dessa cabecinha..." Assim era o Milucho.

E aos poucos os cavaleiros foram chegando e se acomodando... Milu colocou cerveja, suco e refrigerante na mesinha do centro e se afastou, apenas Marin, mais perto e Shura, atento a tudo, viram que os olhos da serva estavam inchados e o nariz vermelho. Afrodite se colocou no meio da sala.

- Bom, como o Milo me lembrou, num momento totalmente nostalgia, eu convoquei essa União Dourada porque eu tenho um comunicado a fazer.

- Tá grávido de novo? – sugeriu Aldebaran.

- Vai pedir o divórcio do Carlito? - arriscou Escorpião. – Agora é tarde, eu já estou casado e...

- QUEREM CALAR ESSAS LATRINAS QUE VOCÊS CHAMAM DE BOCAS? O ASSUNTO É SERIO! – explodiu Shura.

Todo mundo olhou assustado para ele. Carlo saiu de onde estava e abraçou o amigo, sentindo-o tremer de nervoso. Sussurrou:

- Calma, agora é hora de manter a calma, senão o Di não agüenta.

- _Perdona-me. __Mas esto és muy serio para mi_, carcamano... – e os olhos verdes ficaram marejados...

Shaka olhou para os dois e se voltou para o Afrodite.

- Estou ficando assustado e eu odeio me sentir assim. Poderia, por favor, nos dizer o que está acontecendo e sem rodeios?

- Shaka... – Mu apertou-lhe a mão tentando tranqüiliza-lo, mas Afrodite fez um sinal de "deixa"...

- Bem, talvez seja melhor mesmo ser direto e sem rodeios. Shura, é sério mas não é tão grave quanto você está achando... Gente, olha, eu fui no médico há alguns dias atrás porque eu estava com uma mancha diferente nas costas e...

Saga olhou para ele, pensando se ia continuar com o link mental aberto para Terpsicore lá em Gêmeos. De repente, ele não queria nem ouvir o que ia sair dali, quanto mais que sua esposa, tão ligada ao amigo, soubesse. Mas Pipe, atenta às mudanças do humor do marido, susteve a ligação.

- ... e ele diagnosticou um melanoma...

Shaka ficou de pé num instante. Aioria apertou tanto o copo de cerveja que tinha na mão que o espatifou. Camus prendeu a respiração. Aldebaran engasgou-se com a própria saliva. Saga gemeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos e num instante se preocupou com o eco do seu gemido lá em sua casa. Terpsicore havia gemido e fechado os olhos, cambaleando como se tivesse tido uma vertigem. Sukhi segurou-a e fez com que ela se sentasse, colocando sua cabeça entre as pernas. Geryon veio correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Maysa o acalmou:

- Nada. Foi aquela coisa que acontece de vez em quando com ela. Aquele negócio chamado pezão...

- Pressão. – corrigiu Moksha, distraído e mais curioso ainda. Geralmente sua tia Pipe tinha queda de pressão quando ficava muito nervosa.

Mas a pior reação foi a do Milo. Primeiro ele começou a rir, feito bobo:

- Putz, mas essa piada é horrível... Inventa outra, Dido. – Camus soltou o ar que tinha prendido e foi segurar o marido, mas ele deu um safanão no braço solicito e foi chegando perto de Afrodite. – Sabia que melanoma é sinônimo de câncer de pele? Sabia? SABIA? – e o riso se transformou em lágrimas, que logo jorravam num choro convulso – Sabia que o único câncer que tem permissão para chegar perto de você é aquele maldito ali? – e apontou para Carlo, que segurava Shura ainda, as lágrimas e os soluços se misturando.

Afrodite sorriu por entre as lágrimas e abraçou Milo. Depois enxugou um pouco os dois rostos e continuou:

- Calma, gente. É um melanoma, pequeno, eu já marquei a cirurgia para retira-lo, o médico disse que como está no início não vou precisar de quimioterapia braba, não vai cair o cabelo, nem vou ficar de cama, nada. Basta um repouso básico, uns cremes que ele vai me receitar e tomar cuidado extra com o sol. Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês com relação aos meus gatos, ao meu jardim e principalmente com a Amata, já que o Carlo vai cuidar de mim e pode se esquecer do resto e não é justo tudo ficar nas costas da Milu.

"Menos mal" – suspirou Camus, sentindo um alívio imenso. Sua mente prática já formulou um roteiro a cuidar: avisar Saori, verificar as cláusulas do contrato do plano de saúde, arrumar alguém para cuidar da floricultura no Shopping, armar um toldo maior no jardim de Peixes...

Aldebaran veio timidamente para o lado de Afrodite e pedindo licença ao Milo, abraçou o cavaleiro de Peixes, sem aperta-lo como sempre fazia:

- Pode contar comigo, Afrodite. Você sabe, para o que você precisar, estamos aí.

- Ô Deba, eu sei, querido. Obrigado.

Marin e Milu, que estavam recolhendo os cacos do copo de Aioria e limpando tanto a mão quanto o chão, combinavam:

- Não precisa se preocupar, Aspásia. Com certeza, todas as outras servas vão te ajudar aqui em cima... E o seu Mestre é jovem e forte, vai sair dessa, você vai ver...

- Zeus te ouça, minha senhora, Zeus te ouça. Nem tenho dormido de preocupação.

Amata entrou no templo de Peixes sendo acompanhada por Sukhi, que nada disse, apenas enlançando seu braço no de Shura, saindo em seguida da décima segunda casa.

- Meu mestre e a tia Sukhi estavam com uma cara esquisita... Quando é que vocês vão me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Agora, minha querida. Senta aqui do meu lado... - Afrodite bateu de leve a mão no sofá. Amata sentou-se e Carlo fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Diz então, mozinho.

- Lembra daquela manchinha que nosso mozão encontrou outro dia?

- Lembro.

- Então, não é só uma pintinha qualquer. É uma coisa ruim... E eu vou precisar ir para o hospital tirar. - Afrodite explicava devagar e infantilmente, ignorando sem perceber, a astúcia da filha. Porém, a mesma estava abalada demais para formular perguntas... Seus olhos encheram rapidamente com lágrimas.

- Você vai ficar bom, não é mozinho? Diz que vai... Não vai doer, vai? Você vai me deixar? Hein, hein?

Afrodite suspirou com pesar ao perceber que a filha atropelava as palavras, confusa com seus próprios sentimentos e com suas próprias conclusões. Devia ser duro para ela... Precisava ser forte.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não é nada grave, mas eu preciso fazer essa cirurgia. Preciso que você me prometa que ficará bem, entende? Se você não acreditar que dará tudo certo... Quem acreditará?

- Eu prometo...

- Você não poderá ir até o hospital, porque ainda é criança, então...

- Como? Não vão me deixar te ver? Isso não é justo!

- Acalme-se. Não serão por muitos dias, mas você precisará ficar longe de mim. Então... Quero que comporte-se e continue levando a sua vida como sempre. Vá para a escola, treine, faça sua tarefas. É como se eu estivesse indo viajar... Quando você menos esperar, estarei de volta. Tudo bem?

- Tudo... - disse com a voz embargada, enxugando com as costas das mãos os olhos que teimavam em chorar. Afrodite deu um abraço suave na filha e seguiu para o banheiro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. - Carlo disse olhando para a garota.

Não pôde continuar, recebendo o abraço apertado e sentindo as lágrimas inundarem sua camisa. Amata soluçava baixinho, e Carlo não teve outra alternativa, a não ser afagar com carinho e compreensão os fartos cabelos azuis da filha.

No entanto, naquele exato momento, outros fios azuis precisavam desse mesmo afago. Afrodite chorava encolhido no box, sentindo a água do chuveiro escorrer inerte sobre suas costas. Desejava que aquele líquido transparente lavasse tudo... Sua doença, sua angústia, seus medos. Sabia que não era grave, e o apoio e a preocupação de seus amigos também ajudava. Porém, confrontar-se com as próprias trevas nunca fora fácil. Com ele... Não era diferente.

No dia seguinte, os treinos estavam estranhamente mais singelos. Mais suaves. Menos rápidos. Menos brutos. Uma aura de... Reflexão pairava no ar.

Aiorin olhou para o mestre espantado. Nunca vira Aldebaran tão distraído como naquele dia. Aioria contara para o filho sobre o problema de Afrodite, mas em sua cabeça prática, achou que estava tudo bem, a partir do momento em que disseram que não era grave. Então... Por que Deba estava tão preocupado?

- Porque sou amigo dele. - falou, adivinhando os pensamentos do ruivo.

- Quê? - Aiorin disse surpreso, encarando o robusto mestre.

- Amigos preocupam-se com os amigos... Mesmo que eles insistam em dizer que não é necessário.

- O senhor gosta muito do tio Dite, não é?

- Um dia... Você entenderá o que quero dizer. Se é que já não entende. - o jovem filho de Leão pensou imediatamente em Moksha. E de repente... As coisas realmente faziam sentido.

Aioros mantinha o mesmo ritmo no treino. Ou pelo menos tentava. Sabia que Peixes ficaria bem, por isso, achava que o melhor fazer era continuar com a vida comum. No entanto, Tessa estava desatenta, demorando para entender uma ordem. Dumas, que nunca fora lá muito ligado, estava estranhamente pensativo. O filho de Milo sabia o tanto que o pai gostava de Dite... E não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto seu Ucho deveria estar sofrendo. Sagitário suspirou resignado. Os gêmeos ainda eram jovens demais... E ele deveria respeitar o modo e o ritmo de cada um com as mais diversas situações.

Se Moksha estava abalado, não demonstrava. Shaka explicou bem demais a situação, tão bem que, Mok sabia que deveria ficar tranqüilo o suficiente para que seu Baba não ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Porém, o que sobrava de calma no filho de Mu, faltava em Shura e Amata. O rígido treinamento do mestre de Capricórnio podia passar quase como brincadeira de criança naquele dia. Sukhi que assistia de perto aos treinamentos, preocupou-se. O marido não podia abalar-se daquele jeito... Não na frente de Amata. E claro... O que estava difícil de segurar, transbordou.

Mestre! Por Zeus! Ele não vai morrer! Eu não vou morrer! Vai ficar tudo bem! Então, por favor, não pegue leve comigo por causa disso! - a jovem disse em plenos pulmões num fôlego só. Encarou Shura com determinação. Não ia decepcionar seu mozinho! Ia fazer tudo o que prometera á ele.

Para sua surpresa, Shura encerrou o treino. Sem nenhuma explicação, sem nenhuma palavra. Mas não foi embora como o de costume. Sentou-se cansado na frente dos dois discípulos e ali ficou.

Uma fraca corrente de ar passou por eles.

Logo, Amata estava aninhada no braços do mestre e Moksha fazia um cafuné nos cachinhos dela.

Vai ficar tudo bem... Vai sim. - Shura sussurrou, mais para si do que para a discípula em seu colo. Devia acreditar nas próprias palavras... Não ia se trair pensando o pior. Não ia mesmo fazer isso.

_CONTINUA... _

**Pipe** - Agora se segurem, que chegamos ao topo da montanha-russa

**Dark Faye - **Agradecimento especial à nossa beta, Celly M. E... Bem, obrigada pelo apoio que todos têm nos dado. Sintam-se todas beijadas e abraçadas. E tal como minha parceira disse... Vamos botar para foder.


	5. DO CORAÇÃO QUE ESTÁ CHEIO

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE – CAPÍTULO 4**

**DO QUE O CORAÇÃO ESTÁ CHEIO...**

No dia da operação, Afrodite foi para a sala de cirurgia e Carlo foi vagar pelo hospital. Saori não mediu esforços, mandou internar o cavaleiro de Peixes no melhor hospital de Atenas e contatou um renomado especialista para uma segunda opinião. O médico apenas concordou com o primeiro diagnóstico. Era um melanoma pequeno, removível, limpo, sem qualquer sinal de progressão desenfreada ou metástase. Mesmo assim, Máscara da Morte não conseguia ficar sossegado enquanto não tivesse o amado em casa, de novo em seus braços. Tentou assistir TV no refeitório do hospital, mas era como se ele tivesse esquecido a língua grega de repente. Nada do que via fazia sentido. Não podia ficar entrando em todas as alas e passear pelo jardim naquele momento era dolorido demais. Foi para os fundos, perto da lavanderia. Achou uma pequena quadra, com uma tabela e uma cesta de basquete. (1) Sentou-se na muretinha e acendeu um cigarro. Daí a pouco chegou um médico com uma bola. Largou a bola no chão e puxou um cigarro:

- Tem fogo?

- Han-han.

- Parente doente?

- Está na cirurgia agora. Câncer de pele.

- Foda. Começo?

- Descobriu a tempo.

- Pelo seu sotaque você não é daqui.

- Italiano. Mas você também não é.

- Nasci em Montenegro. Sabe onde fica?

- Nessa colcha de retalhos que era a Iugoslávia.

- Certo! Quer jogar um pouco? Vai ajudar muito mais que fumar outro.

- Você é enfermeiro?

- Médico. Da pior ala. Pediatria. Eu amo minhas crianças, mas preferia não ter que vê-las aqui.

- Você parece muito novo pra ser médico...

- Tem filhos?

- Uma.

- É ela que está internada?

- Meu... Esposo.

- Seu... Esposo? Ah, parceiro. Vocês são gays, certo?

- Marido. Casados legalmente, na Suécia. Sim, somos.

- Você não parece um gay.

- Fujo um pouco do estereótipo.

- Olha, amigo, não se ofenda, mas você foge MUITO do estereótipo.

Riram. De repente vozes conhecidas e Terpsícore apareceu do lado da quadra, com Saga e Milo.

- Ele está aqui. Não te falei que ele viria pra fora, para fumar? Deve ter devorado dois maços já.

- Um só.

- Ele entrou faz tempo?

- Há uma hora mais ou menos. Estes são amigos nossos. Milo, Saga e a mulher dele, Terpsicore. Apesar de novinho, esse cara aí é pediatra.

- Dr. Sczvenko, ao seu dispor. Bom, agora você está em boa companhia, eu já descarreguei um pouco da minha tensão, vou voltar pra dentro. Ainda tenho algumas visitas a fazer antes de ir embora. Foi um prazer...

- Carlo. Carlo di Angelis. O prazer foi todo meu. – depois que o médico se afastou, Carlo prestou atenção nos rostos dos amigos. – Que foi? Ta certo que hospitais não são o melhor lugar para passar o tempo, mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês já souberam de algo lá dentro?

- Não... – tranqüilizou-o Saga. – Pelo menos nada com o Afrodite. É que chegamos junto com uma família que acabou de perder o filho pequeno com pneumonia. Deve ser paciente do seu amigo pediatra. Podemos subir, não?

- Sim, podemos. E Amata? Reclamou muito de não poder vir?

- Ah, hoje ela está muito silenciosa... – Milo ficou contente em poder virar o assunto para algo mais agradável, como Amata dormindo em sua casa...

_NO SANTUÁRIO..._

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar um só lugar onde pudesse ficar em paz. Onde quer que estivesse, um de seus tios cavaleiros perguntava como ela se sentia, se precisava de alguma coisa. Ou pior, quando não a paparicavam, estavam rezando, se lamuriando, o escambau. O Santuário parecia um hospício aos olhos de Amata. Pensou no mestre. Talvez ele sim, estivesse bem o suficiente para não irrita-la. Foi para a casa de Capricórnio.

Mestre Shura?

Tudo bem com você, Amata?

Tudo... - a menina respondeu, sabendo o que vinha logo em seguida.

Sério mesmo? Não quer conversar? Deve estar sendo difícil para você, e...

Vai dar uma volta, Shu. - Sukhi chegou, pegando com força seu braço.

Por quê?

Porque você precisa. - Shura não discutiu. Saiu de casa.

Como você consegue ser a única pessoa normal no meio deles?

Porque sei quando posso e quando não posso perder a cabeça.

Queria que todos eles soubessem disso.

Amata...

Sim?

Hoje você, e somente você, pode perder o controle.

Amata olhou atentamente para Sukhi, tentando desvendar suas palavras. Ela não diria aquilo para brincar com ela, tinha certeza. Ela... Podia então... Desabafar?

Tia Sukhi... Eu...

Eu sei...

É que...

Não tem problema. - Abraçou a garota com carinho - Chora.

E foi o que ela fez. Muito. Sem se importar. Seu Mozinho estava numa cirurgia... Sozinho... E talvez não voltasse. Não havia fraqueza naquelas lágrimas sinceras. Porque elas eram... Lágrimas de amor.

Ir ou voltar? Chegar ou partir? Sorrir ou chorar? Amar ou odiar? Morrer ou viver? A vida era feita de muitas escolhas. E algumas, em determinados momentos, que não dependiam diretamente de nós. E outras alternativas que não podiam existir se não dermos o primeiro passo. Abriu os olhos.

Viu uma superfície branca e macia. Um cheiro de roupa limpa. Um travesseiro. Percebeu que estava deitado de bruços, o que não era comum. Já ia se virando quando duas coisas o impediram. Uma dor que começou a subir por suas costas e duas mãos macias que o seguraram, uma em cada ombro, no lugar. Uma risada conhecida se ouviu e o dono da mesma disse:

- Não falei que ele ia acordar e ia tentar se virar? Um veado que não gosta de dormir de bruços. Onde se viu?

"Milo". Então ainda estava no hospital. Cirurgia. O câncer. Arrepiou-se. Pelo jeito, já havia sido operado. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estivera ali, de como havia sido, nada. Virou a cabeça, devagar, sentindo como se micro agulhas lhe fossem enterradas no cérebro. Precisava ver, saber se o dono da outra mão era...

Carlo.

Sorriu, por entre a névoa de dor. Pipe e Saga se aproximaram da cama. A amiga passou a mão pelo cabelo de Afrodite, numa carícia de mãe. Saga recomendou:

- Dido, você não pode apoiar o corpo nas costas, mas vamos erguer a cama só um pouquinho para você nos ver e conversarmos, tá? O médico disse que podemos fazer isso por alguns minutos... Se você enjoar, nos avise. É normal depois de uma operação, a anestesia provoca reações desse tipo em algumas pessoas...

Afrodite ficou quieto, sentindo a parte onde estava deitado se inclinar para cima e Carlo o ajeitar no travesseiro para que pudesse se apoiar nos cotovelos. A sensação era horrível, mas ele precisava agüentar alguns minutos, porque precisava de respostas. E resultados.

- Foi tudo bem, Mozinho. Eles disseram que você ficará aqui por mais um tempinho, mas que a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Não tem com que se preocupar por hora.

É? – foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer, a cabeça continuava latejando e o estômago começou a virar...

- Sim, o médico falou para tomar cuidado com as costas, com a pele e...

- Abaixa a cama, que ele está ficando verde...

Saga abaixou a cama devagar. Carlo sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite, enxugando seu rosto, acariciando seus cabelos e o encorajando-o baixinho, enquanto ele chorava, aliviando a tensão que estivera sentindo desde a internação. Milo abraçou Terpsicore e seguidos de Saga deixaram o quarto, respeitando o momento dos dois.

Afrodite soluçava, aliviado. Ia viver... Tinha recebido outra chance. E, por Zeus... Não iria desperdiçar seus momentos preciosos na Terra.

Mas alguém mais andava intranqüilo naqueles tempos... Mu flagrou Shaka novamente em pé, atrás do trono em forma de flor de lótus, olhando para o nada.

- Aquele pesadelo não te deixa em paz, não é mesmo?

- Por mais que eu tente, não. Meu lado racional insiste em afirmar que o pior já passou, que Afrodite já foi operado, está fora de perigo, mas meu coração continua apertado e a sensação de opressão não me deixa, Mu.

- Igual aquela antes de Hades?

- Em menor intensidade, mas igual...

_Antes mesmo de Afrodite chamar a todos para contar do melanoma, numa noite Shaka acordou encharcado de suor, gritando o nome dele. Mu não conseguiu retirar uma palavra do loiro aquela noite nem nos próximos dias. Os olhos azuis ficaram durante um tempo cheios de angústia, até que o dono se dispôs a falar:_

_- Foi horrível. Eu sonhei que olhava daqui para cima e não conseguia ver a casa de Peixes nitidamente. Uma névoa encobria tudo. Resolvi subir até lá para averiguar e parece que ela estava mais longe que o costume. Quando resolvi chegar, Afrodite estava sozinho e chorando. Eu o chamei, mas ele não me ouviu. Chamei e chamei e quando ele finalmente olhou na minha direção, começou a desaparecer. Ainda chegou a estender a mão e dizer meu nome, mas eu estava como que pregado no chão, não conseguia alcança-lo. Vi-o desaparecer sem poder fazer nada. Agora tenho comigo essa sensação horrível de angústia e impotência._

Mu puxou Shaka para longe dali, para andarem pelo jardim:

- Gostaria de poder dizer como ao nosso filho: "Vai passar". Mas faz tempo que ando sentindo que nem ele acredita mais nisso.

- Graças a Buda, nosso filho é um garoto sensível. Ele capta as coisas sem precisar de muitas explicações.

- Ainda assim, é apenas um garoto, Shaka-yo. Gostaria de preserva-lo só um pouco. Lembra-se de como foi ruim para nós carregarmos pesados fardos em nossos ombros infantis?

- Foi horrível, reconheço, mas fez de nós o que somos. Lembre-se, Mu-yu: "o que não mata, fortalece".

- Péssima hora para Nietzsche, Shaka. Hey, lembra que você está falando comigo? Eu te conheço há mais de 20 anos...

- Então você já sabe, sem que eu precise dizer, que eu estou com medo, talvez mais do que em toda minha vida e que eu odeio lidar com situações as quais não tenho o controle.

- Desculpe, meu amor. Eu também estou apavorado. – e Mu abraçou o loiro ali, à sombra das árvores gêmeas, sentindo o corpo do outro tremer ligeiramente em seus braços, ambos buscando apoio e coragem, como se fossem partir de novo em batalha.

Mal sabiam eles...

**CONTINUA...**

Questão de Fidelidade começa realmente a partir de agora.


	6. PRAZER E DOR

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

**CAPITULO 05 – PRAZER E DOR...**

Durante aquele primeiro mês após a operação, Afrodite foi completamente mimado. Muito mimado. Amata, quando estava em casa, estava sempre rondando, de olho nele. Milu e Carlo nem se fala. Bastava os olhos azuis piscinas se levantarem, quer corriam pra ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa. Meio medroso a princípio, ele se deixava levar, temendo abrir os pontos. Mas logo após o término da fisioterapia, Afrodite achou que estava na hora de assumir as rédeas de sua vida novamente... Camus teve a idéia de fazer uma armação de lona branca com rodinhas, para que Dido percorresse todo o jardim sem tomar uma isca de sol.

Após um mês de correrias, intranqüilidade, medos, tudo se assentava novamente... E Afrodite já começava a pensar em coisas mundanas, tipo...

- Mozão?

- Hmmm...

- Sabe o que eu estou pensando?

- Minha bola de cristal ainda não voltou do conserto, acredita?

- Chato! – tascou uma almofada nele. – Já faz um mês, mais acho até, que a gente não transa...

- Olha as coisas que esse cara pensa...

- E você não?

- Bom...

- Então...

- Não vai ter problema?

- O médico mandou ir devagarzinho no princípio, nada de sexo selvagem, sabe? Você acha que consegue?

- Posso tentar, né? – Cobriu os lábios carnudos com os seus, num beijo terno. Não queria mesmo fazer sexo selvagem com aquela criatura. Queria fazer amor.

Naquele mesmo instante, outro casal estava na cama, mas já satisfeitos. Terpsicore estava aninhada no peito de Saga, que preguiçosamente afagava o cabelo dela. A mulher ergueu a cabeça para encarar o homem, mas quando seus olhos se cruzaram, o olhar castanho ficou embaçado. Saga retesou os músculos, parando com a carícia. _"Um presságio! Espero que seja bom..."_ Mas sua esperança se esvaiu quando Pipe sussurrou:

- Não, Afrodite!

"_Ai, minha deusa."_ – Zinha? Zinha! Vamos, volte para cá e me diga. O que foi?

- Perigo... Na casa de Peixes.

- Hein?

- Vou ligar para ele.

- Vai nada, mulher empolgada. Pare e sinta os cosmos. Carlo está lá com ele. Que perigo pode haver?

- Mas eu sinto, Dinho. Uma angústia pesando aqui... Vai, liga, liga...

- Ô meu Zeus, quando essa mula empaca numa idéia... Você não sabe como o Máscara fica irritado quando é interrompido... – O telefone chamou, uma, duas, três, e ficou mudo... – Olha aí. Alguém puxou o telefone da tomada. Tomara que eles não tenham bina senão eu vou ouvir um monte amanhã.

_Lá em Peixes:_

- O telefone...

- Agora não...

- Mas e se for importante?

- O que é mais importante que eu agora, Mozinho? Peraí. – E puxou o fio da tomada. – Amanhã o Saga fala o que era... – E mergulhou num abraço quente, do qual estava morrendo de saudades.

Afrodite por um instante lembrou-se de algo deveras importante. Em meio aos beijos, ora quentes, ora carinhosos, tateou desajeitado o criado mudo, tentando abrir a primeira gaveta. Vendo o que o marido tentava fazer, Carlo o ajudou, ambos constatando o pior.

- Mozinho... Não tem nenhuma. Acho que nossa comemoração vai ter que ficar para amanhã...

Peixes mordeu o lábio inferior pensativo. Estava mesmo com muita saudades do corpo do moreno... E queria ser amado por ele como sempre fora. Mas... Transar sem camisinha ia muito além de seus princípios. Porém... Se TODAS elas haviam acabado e ele e Máscara não haviam sequer cogitado fazer sexo até o presente dia... Quer dizer que ele havia gastado todas com as vagabundas de sempre. O que o deixou, se não menos ciumento, mais tranqüilo. Pela primeira vez... Percebeu que podia confiar incondicionalmente no homem com quem dividia sua vida.

- Vem, Mozão... Vamos mesmo assim.

- Mas... Dite...

- Só dessa vez... Vamos confiar um no outro, sim?

A Carlo não restou outra alternativa, a não ser satisfazer o pedido sincero do outro. Confiar, respeitar, amar... Tudo naquele momento.

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

_- Eu te amo, Afrodite..._

Shura, ainda dormindo, abraçou com força Sukhi.

_- Quero ficar para sempre com você, Carlo..._

Pipe sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas sem entender o porquê.

_Amo você, amo você, amo você..._ - repetiam insanamente, querendo mais daquilo, mais dos corpos, mais das almas.

Afrodite segurou com força nos lençóis brancos, jogando a cabeça para trás, vendo Carlo repetir o movimento. Sorriam satisfeitos... Felizes... E completos. Mas em Capricórnio, Virgem e Gêmeos... As sensações eram bem outras. E nada agradáveis.

OoOoOo

Os treinos, se não continuaram de forma intensa, pioraram quando Afrodite se recuperou. Os mestres estavam mais animados e os discípulos mais interessados. Assim, foi fácil de ambos os lados se entendessem e passassem a evoluir. O que, quase sempre, significava hematomas, concussões e, claro, algum sangue.

Amata não se importava com seus esfolados. Afrodite tinha tanta dó, que mal conseguia olhar. Milu normalmente cuidava da garota... Mesmo porquê, Carlo estava ocupado demais arrancando sangue da própria discípula.

Dumas, Moksha e Aiorin agüentavam tudo muito bem. Apenas o filho de Camus que reclamava um pouco, achando tudo aquilo muito desinteressante. Tessa não reclamava, mas era explícita a expressão de nojo misturada com dor que ela fazia a cada treino. Misty mimava a filha a cada ferida que Mion conseguia... Nem a garota achava que precisava de tanto. Mas vai contrariar a 'mãe'?

Sukhi pressionou o malar com delicadeza, notando que Carlo havia o cortado. Daquele jeito não ia dar para continuarem o treino. Sorriu satisfeita ao perceber que o tinha feito o mestre cuspir sangue, com o certeiro soco no maxilar.

- Acho que por hoje já deu...

- Droga... Chegar desse jeito em casa vai ser dose.

- Parece cansado, mestre... - Sukhi disse jogando uma toalha para ele.

- O pior é que Dite está conversando com o Misty... Uma dessas conversas de veado...

- Como se você fosse não fosse um...

_Em Peixes..._

- Eu não acredito que você e o Asterion brigaram de novo, biba.

- Ele dá em cima de qualquer coisa que use saias! O que ele pensa que eu sou? Feito de gelo?

- Misty... Depois de tantos anos...

- Qualé, Afrodite? O que mais ele quer? Até uma filha eu já dei para ele...

- Mas mesmo assim, boneca, você não é uma mulher completa. Senão já teria dado outros filhos para ele. Misty, não me olhe assim. Mas quando a gente se apaixona por um homem verdadeiro, já tem que estar preparado para essas fugas. Eles precisam...

- Não! Eles não precisam. Vê se o Camus ou o Mu precisam...

- Minha deusa, que comparação imbecil! Biba, hoje você tá de TPM, não é possível! O Camus e o Milo não são o protótipo do bofe e da boneca. Os dois são gays, revezam entre eles, então eles não têm necessidade de ficar procurando prazer fora de casa. O Mu e o Shaka nem eu entendo. O Mu já teve mulheres, teve uma filha com uma, mas prefere o loiro. Já o "homem mais perto de Deus" estava muito ocupado entregue as suas obrigações para pensar em assuntos tãããão mundanos. Acho que se não fosse o Mu, o Shaka seria um monge...

Riram. Mas os olhos verdes de Misty estavam sérios ainda:

- Como você agüenta as escapadas do Carlo?

- Dando as minhas, oras. Afinal, eu sou boneca de um macho só, mas tenho os meus desejos. Quando eu não to mais me agüentando, encho o bolso de camisinhas e vou atrás de umas bonecas para mim. Aquela compoteira em cima da minha cama nunca está com o nível baixo, oh, não, senhora. Temos um acordo de nunca falarmos sobre isso e de sempre usar preservativo. E assim a coisa anda... Misty, você tem que se conformar. Asterion é homem.

Misty suspirou.

- E lá vou eu, preparar a janta do meu homem. Mion deve estar chegando do treino morta de cansaço, tadinha...

- Eu vou separar as roupas que precisam de conserto. Tem uma jaqueta linda do Carlo que eu descobri que estava com o bolso furado, veja só que coisa! Espero que ele não tenha usado aquele bolso para nada importante...

Despediram-se e Afrodite olhou para a dita compoteira, agora bem cheia por sinal. Oras, não estava mentindo, nem se contradizendo. A noite passada com Carlo havia sido... Hum... Uma prova de amor. E eles já haviam provado. Não precisavam continuar.

OoOoOo

Durante os meses seguintes a vida no Santuário correu numa rotina preguiçosa. Shaka se auto-denominou nutricionista de Afrodite. Mas seu perfeccionismo fez com que até o cavaleiro de Peixes, acostumado a dietas para manter a forma, pedisse socorro a Mu. Virgem ficou possesso:

- Pois eu faço questão de ver o seu próximo exame de sangue! Se estiver com anemia ou alguma outra anomalia, você vai me dar razão, ingrato!

Fosse praga ou coincidência, Afrodite percebeu que todo final de tarde, ele ficava febril. Não uma coisa preocupante, alta, mas era constante. Desconversou várias vezes em que Carlo perguntou o que ele tinha, mas na consulta seguinte, se queixou ao médico.

- Uma virose, talvez? Ou uma reação não prevista ao seu remédio... Está evitando seu jardim nas horas mais quentes do dia, não? Bem, vamos fazer uns exames pra checar uns pontos...

- Doutor? Vamos fazer exame de sangue também?

- Sim.

- Pode colocar também um exame de AIDS no pedido? Meu marido e eu fazemos periodicamente e já está próximo da data...

- Com certeza. Você é um ótimo paciente, Afrodite. Se cuida muito bem...

- Obrigado, doutor.

No dia de buscar os exames, Shaka fez questão de ir junto. Ao receberem o envelope, o loiro pegou o de sangue e bateu na testa de Afrodite com ele:

- Pois eu vou abrir. E se a sua taxa de hemácias estiver baixa, você vai comer tudo o que eu botar no seu prato.

- Sim, "mamãe".

- Olha aqui, não te falei? Está com anemia, seu fresco!

E enquanto Afrodite puxava a folha e conferia, entre o riso e a careta, pensando que teria que comer fígado cru, Shaka olhou desinteressadamente para a folha que continuava em sua mão. Foi quando a palavra POSITIVO se sobressaiu na página e ele leu mais atentamente o papel. Começou a arregalar os olhos azuis e sentir o coração disparar. Afrodite olhou pra ele disposto a fazer um comentário brincalhão e ficou assustado.

- Shaka-yo! Ta se sentindo bem? Fala comigo, Sha. O que foi?

O cavaleiro de Virgem abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Seu cérebro virava em inúmeras possibilidades, desmaiar, gritar, esconder o papel, chamar alguém, se beliscar para acordar daquele novo pesadelo que aquela folha de papel estava anunciando. Seus joelhos tomaram a iniciativa e fraquejaram, derrubando-o no chão. Afrodite deu um grito:

- SHAKA! Pela deusa, o que você tem, querido? Ta passando mal? Quer que eu chame alguém? Peraí, eu vou chamar uma enfermeira... – E saiu, largando o amigo no corredor, que agora sozinho, colocou a mão em frente à boca para abafar os soluços.

Shaka se abraçou e começou a balançar o corpo, pra frente e pra trás, tentando se acalmar, mas aquela palavra vinha a sua mente, o torturando. Desistiu e chamou Mu para ajuda-lo. O companheiro chegou junto com a enfermeira. E enquanto a solícita mulher de branco levava Shaka para tirar a pressão, Mu lia, incrédulo, a folha de papel que o outro tinha amassado na mão, de tanto que apertava.

Afrodite voltou para junto do roxinho:

- Que exame é esse, Muzinho?

- É... – sentiu um bolo enorme na garganta. - ... seu teste de AIDS.

- Ah, é. Eu pedi pra fazer, pra economizar tempo, porque já estava quase na época... Agora eu só preciso mandar o Carlo fazer o dele e... – foi quando "a ficha caiu". – Era esse exame que o Sha tava segurando antes de passar mal, não é?

- Afrodite...

O belo cavaleiro passou a mão pela testa, suspirando:

- Me dê. Vamos, Mu, me dê. Alguém deve ter trocado esse exame. Só pode. Vou pedir outro ao meu médico. E trocar de laboratório... Onde já se viu, brincar com a vida das pessoas dessa forma?

- Sim, claro... É um erro, foi apenas um engano...

- Um engano... – Mu o abraçou. – É apenas um engano... – Começou a chorar baixinho... – Eu sou tão cuidadoso, o Carlo também é, como é que pode acontecer isso?

O silêncio de Mu respondeu, de forma clara e objetiva, que essa era mais uma das questões que não tinham motivo, nem explicações. Coisas que acontecem porque devem acontecer, sem que possamos fazer nada para impedir.

A cabeça de Afrodite rodava. Não conseguia se situar no tempo e no espaço. AIDS? Ele? Ia repetir o exame quantas vezes fosse necessário... Ia mudar de laboratório quantas vezes precisasse... Carlo também faria o exame... Ia dar negativo. Tinha que dar negativo. Peixes sentiu o corpo amolecer nos braços do amigo solícito que o tentava amparar. Sabia que, por mais que repetisse seus exames, o resultado seria o mesmo. Dentro de si, sentia que não seria diferente. Enfrentar algo invisível, que enfraquece suas defesas... E suas emoções. Não sabia se ia agüentar. O inevitável batendo à sua porta e estraçalhando com a sua vida. Mais uma vez.

_CONTINUA..._

É agora.


	7. DESENROLAR DOS FATOS

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 6 - DESENROLAR DOS FATOS**

Afrodite recusou a companhia dos amigos ao chegar no Santuário. Com a cabeça um pouco mais fria, subiu devagar cada um dos degraus que o levavam para sua casa e seu marido. Carlo. Pensou nas mais diversas formas de contar a ele. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, seria algo difícil demais para enrolar, importante demais para esconder, triste demais para mentir.

Entrou. Deu graças aos deuses ao lembrar-se que Amata ia dormir na casa de Escorpião. Amenizava, por mínimo que fosse, o choque. O exame estava amassado em suas mãos, e ele tentava de todo o jeito manter sua sanidade presa àquele pedaço de papel. A idéia de joga-lo fora passou-lhe tentadoramente pela cabeça pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes de alcançar a sala.

E claro, seus olhos cruzam com os de Carlo, e a pouca confiança que lhe restava acabou por esvair-se por completo. Só conseguiu caminhar lentamente até o sofá, os olhos já marejados, tentando parecer forte.

O que houve Dite? Algum problema com os exames?

Sim... - estendeu, trêmulo, o papel até o outro.

Hum, está com anemia. Bem que o Shaka avisou.

A outra folha, Carlo.

O teste de HIV. O que tem?

Leia.

Carlo sorria. Então, seus olhos passaram a ler atentamente o exame. Leu e releu quantas vezes fora necessário para dar-se conta da verdade. O mundo girou. Ele parecia não pertencer mais aquele lugar, nem aquela vida, nem aqueles momentos. Estava... Pasmo.

Se você está... Eu também...

Não sei, Carlo, não sei. Por isso, teremos que ser sinceros um com o outro agora.

Como? - Câncer tentava coordenar os pensamentos da melhor forma possível. E não estava conseguindo.

Não fizemos transfusões de sangue recentemente. Não usamos drogas. Pensei em todas as hipóteses possíveis. Não existe outra alternativa, a não ser via sexual. Carlo, olhe para mim.

Sim...

Eu não transei com nenhuma mulher ou homem sem camisinha. - Carlo abaixou a cabeça, cortando o contato visual tão intimidador. Mas Afrodite segurou sua face com ambas as mãos, o olhando com amor e compreensão.

Dite...

Diz para mim... Você, alguma vez... Fez sem preservativo?

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Por vários minutos Afrodite esperou por uma negativa do marido. Vendo que ela não chegava, presenciou suas últimas expectativas de engano ruírem. Estavam infectados. Não havia nenhuma dúvida agora.

_Dia seguinte..._

Tenho uma audiência com Afrodite e Carlo... Vai indo na frente e veja como andam as obras por mim, Seiya. Ah, não esqueça de levar o Mitsumasa com você... - Saori andava apressada, com o marido em seu encalço. Parou diante da grande porta de madeira suspirando. Virou-se e deu um beijo carinhoso no cavaleiro. - Bem, até mais. - Entrou.

Vislumbrou seus cavaleiros esperando-a com semblantes carregados. Uma energia densa cobria o local, e Athena pôde notar claramente as olheiras de seu belo cavaleiro, aliadas aos olhos vermelhos de Carlo.

Aproximem-se e digam-me o que desejam.

Viemos lhe comunicar algo à respeito de nossa saúde. - A deusa ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou realmente preocupada. Pediu para que sentassem nas cadeiras ao redor de mesa oval.

Então, algo grave?

Sim. Eu e o Carlo descobrimos ontem que estamos... Com AIDS.

AIDS? Mas vocês se cuidam tanto... Deve haver um engano. Não é possível.

Não temos dúvidas, minha senhora. Achamos que deveria saber, para ficar avisada caso não possamos lhe ser mais úteis. - Carlo disse.

Úteis? Vocês são mais do que empregados. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Vou providenciar os melhores médicos, hospitais, coquetéis. Nem que eu seja obrigada a achar um meio de cura-los e livra-los do sofrimento, eu o farei. Saibam, que mais que uma deusa, eu também sou uma humana... E vocês têm em mim uma aliada e amiga.

Obrigado... Athena.

Se precisarem de algo, mesmo que apenas conversar... Estarei esperando-os.

Assim que o casal se retirou, Saori pediu que Tatsumi entrasse.

Quero que procure o mais rápido possível uma empresa de panfletos. Vamos informar a todos sobre as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e incentivar o uso de preservativo. Estamos na Grécia, mas os tempos são outros. Quero que todos estejam cientes disso. Agora vá, por favor.

Olhou desolada para a porta que fechava mais uma vez, deixando-a solitária com seus pensamentos. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos, deixando que suas lágrimas escorressem soltas. Suspirou. Precisava manter-se firme e forte, para dar todo o apoio necessário aos seus cavaleiros. Eles já haviam cuidado dela. Era sua vez. Chamou Shion e Camus.

OoOoOo

Afrodite e Carlo andavam um ao lado do outro sem olhar-se. Passaram pela casa de Peixes, então pela de Aquário. Chegaram à de Capricórnio.

Quem vai contar?

Eu conto, Dite... Eu conto.

Entraram.

Vislumbraram com serenidade e um pouco de melancolia o casal que tomava café. Shura os percebeu.

Veja o que faz com a minha mulher, Carlo! Logo a Sukhi não terá mais sangue no corpo! - Shura abraçou a morena, indicando o ferimento recém - aberto coberto por uma gaze.

O que me satisfaz é que nunca saio sem arrancar a minha cota dele. - Sukhi apontou para a sobrancelha de Carlo, que estava coberta com um band - aid.

Podemos conversar um instante com vocês? - Afrodite pediu.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aconteceu, Shura... Vamos conversar.

Afrodite e Carlo sentaram-se de frente para Shura e Sukhi, sendo separados pela pequena mesa de centro mogno. Começaram a contar tudo o que estava acontecendo com eles, vendo que aos poucos, ambos tinham a noção exata da bomba que havia acabado de cair sobre suas cabeças. Shura estava abalado, sem saber o que dizer. No entanto, ao buscar os olhos da mulher que sempre o confortavam, sentiu-se ser quebrado em três. A gaze de Sukhi... O band - aid de Carlo. Num instante lembrou-se de todas as vezes que a mulher chegara sangrando.

Seu desgraçado! - o soco, impensável e rápido, deixou Carlo sem ação. Só conseguiu voltar a si, quando sentiu as costas baterem na parede.

Pára com isso, Shura!

Juro, por todos os deuses do Olimpo... Se algo aconteceu à Sukhi... Eu mato você antes desse vírus, seu promíscuo! Eu juro que vou estripar você! Se ela morrer por sua causa... Nunca vou te perdoar!

Chega. Já basta. - Sukhi disse, olhando nos olhos do marido. Shura soltou Carlo e foi para o quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que Câncer saía transtornado da décima casa. Afrodite aproximou-se de Sukhi, tocando de leve seu ombro.

Desculpe-me por isso Dite. Mas não posso fazer nada por vocês agora... - Peixes reparou nos olhos marejados que nunca vira antes... E o medo que eles traziam junto com as lágrimas que não escorriam.

Eu... Entendo.

No quarto escuro, Sukhi abraçou-se a Shura. Não queria chorar na frente dele, mas não era tão insensível a ponto de.

Afrodite alcançou Carlo. E percebeu que o que estava acontecendo com eles... Era o fim de suas vidas.

Carlo...

O que eu fiz, Afrodite? O que eu fiz? Destruí sua vida, destruí a vida da minha discípula, do meu melhor amigo... Eu acabei com tudo... - Chorava e falava compulsivamente... A figura do desespero estampada nas feições chocadas do italiano.

Não sabemos se ela foi contaminada... Tente ficar tranqüilo...

Como pode? Como pode continuar ao lado de um homem que vai te levar a morte? Como pode continuar ao meu lado, quando não fui digno de confiança e nem de seus sentimento? Por que sempre esteve comigo... Por que nunca me abandonou quando teve oportunidade? Por que agüentou essa vida miserável ao lado de um cafajeste como eu? Por que não se salvou Dite? Por que?

Porque... Eu amo você, Carlo.

Não sou digno!

Isso quem decide... Sou eu.

OoOoOo

Shion e Camus ouviram atentamente as notícias do casal da décima segunda que Saori lhes transmitia. Shion colocou a mão à frente da boca, tentando decifrar seus próprios sentimentos e pensamentos, mas Camus sentiu o mundo desabando pela segunda vez em menos de um ano...

Da primeira vez, tudo correra bem, mas e agora? O que poderia ser feito? Teriam que submeter o Santuário a testes, quantas pessoas poderiam estar contaminadas sem saber por ali, naquele microcosmo? Quantas pessoas vivendo em comunhão, ao risco de se contaminarem, crianças convivendo com essas pessoas, se esfolando todo dia, mon Dieu!

- E o pior de tudo: como vou contar ao Milo? – Camus esfregou a testa, suspirando essa última frase em voz alta.

Saori e Shion olharam pra ele, que enrubesceu. Mas estava abalado demais pra ligar se uma vez na vida sua máscara de pessoa fria e centrada estava ruindo. A vontade era de se jogar no chão e gritar, gritar, gritar, exatamente como um certo cavaleiro de Escorpião faria, quando soubesse. Camus começou a tremer e Shion o acudiu. Saori também foi abraça-lo e os três logo se renderam, se dando ao luxo de chorarem, já que aquela crise exigiria dos três muito sangue frio e coragem, para poderem transmitir aos outros...

- Contaremos aos outros?

- Sim. Com calma, e aos poucos. – sugeriu Saori, enxugando os olhos.

- Melhor evitar o pânico. Tem gente que se apavora só com a palavra "infecto-contagiosa".

- Nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que uma bomba dessas atingiria o Santuário...

- Vou pedir ao Dohko que volte pra nos ajudar. Shunrei vai ter que se virar por uns tempos lá em Rozan com os meninos...

- É bom. A experiência de vida dele vai acalmar os ânimos... Ah, sim, Shaka e Mu já sabem...

- Amata?

- Ainda não... Melhor que as crianças sejam poupadas, por enquanto... Elas se abalaram muito com o câncer...

- Milo... Milo... Vai sofrer... Pipe, então, vai querer castrar o Carlo... Escorpiões são muito protetores, quando se trata de amigos...

- Vou falar com eles, aqui. Deixe, Camus... Eu ainda sou a Deusa deste Santuário. Mesmo que Moira¹ seja implacável conosco, eu comando algumas coisas aqui dentro.

- _Merci beaucoup, ma Dame_...

Quando Amata voltou pra casa, naquela noite, sentiu o clima meio tenso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão com aquelas caras de novo...

Carlo olhou para Afrodite, franzindo a testa. Tinham discutido o dia todo um modo de contar à Amata. Afrodite não querendo preocupá-la e Câncer achando melhor ser sincero de uma vez. Ao ver o esposo mentindo, não o culpou. Era por amor...

- Matinha, não vamos mentir pra você... Nem vou dizer que você precisa ser forte... Mas... Sabe... Eu fui fazer exames e o médico disse que o câncer voltou... Vou precisar tomar uns remédios mais fortes e... Vou me sentir horrível alguns dias...

- Ai, Mozinho. Diz que é brincadeira... Fala sério... Aquilo tudo não tinha acabado já?

- Eu também achei que tinha, minha querida... Mas vamos passar outro mau bocado... – abraçou a filha, sentindo que nem tinha mais coração para se partir outro pedacinho...

Carlo não agüentou. Saiu. Pensou em se atirar de um daqueles penhascos que circundavam o Santuário, pensou em tomar veneno, pensou em se embebedar, pensou em tanta coisa. Mas não pensou que iria encontrar Shaka, logo na saída do Templo de Áries.

- Onde vai?

- Não sei.

- Senti seu cosmo angustiado, vim atrás... Nem pense em fazer uma besteira. Ou melhor, nem pense em fazer MAIS besteira.

- Sou uma _bestia_. Não mereço nem respirar mais perto deles...

- Concordo. Mas agora vamos ver o quanto você é homem, macho de verdade. Você tem que viver, seu inútil pedaço de merda, para que aquele lá possa suportar tudo que virá! Você tem que viver porque vocês têm uma filha!

- Shaka...

- Carlo, eu te odeio. Te odeio no mais profundo do meu ser... Mas nem pense em fugir ou se esconder. O seu castigo é cuidar para que nada mais de ruim aconteça com aqueles que foi dado a você como dádiva de vida e você não soube dar valor...

- Shaka...

- Não adianta chorar, pra mim, suas lágrimas não valem nada! NADA! Tanto quanto lágrimas de crocodilo... Um preservativo... Um maldito pedaço de borracha... E você não podia ficar sem dar uma... Para provar o que, por Shiva!

Mu desceu correndo. Abraçou Shaka.

- Pela deusa, pare com isso... Pare, Shaka-yo ...

- Mu-yu...

- Carlo...

- Ele não disse nada demais... Tudo que ele disse, já passou inúmeras vezes pela minha cabeça, hoje. Shura até já me bateu... Ainda é pouco, sabe... Mas o que o loiro disse deve ser levado a sério... Tenho que viver pra cuidar do meu amor... Nem que ser a última coisa que eu faça na vida... Da minha ou da dele, só a deusa sabe... Mas vou cuidar dele... Vou...

E um homem de ombros caídos foi subindo a escadaria do Santuário, passo a passo, sumindo nas sombras, enquanto um casal subia atrás, as lágrimas de Mu acompanhando os soluços abafados de Shaka. Aldebaran e Saga sentiram a angústia dos companheiros, assim como Aioria... Mas Mu deixou bem claro que seria uma conversa para amanhã.

_CONTINUA..._

O que vocês estão achando?

¹ - Moira é o destino. Os gregos acreditavam que da mão do destino nem os deuses escapavam.


	8. PROVIDÊNCIAS

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

CAPITULO 07 – PROVIDÊNCIAS 

No dia seguinte, enquanto as crianças estavam na escola, uma outra União Dourada foi convocada... Mas no Templo de Virgem só apareceram Aldebaran, Aioria, Aioros e Saga.

- Ué...

- Bem, Carlo e Afrodite não precisam vir, já que são o motivo da discussão... Milo foi convocado por Atena... Shura e Camus já sabem do que vamos falar, então...

- Tô sentindo um frio na barriga bem desagradável. Da última vez que Afrodite foi assunto de uma reunião, foi tenebroso...

- Bem, Leão, infelizmente, não vamos poder melhorar sua condição...

- Ai, minha deusa...

- Bem, eu sou contra rodeios. – Shaka se levantou, olhou bem para cada cavaleiro e soltou – Afrodite está com AIDS.

Durante vários minutos, só se ouviam os sons do mundo fora da casa... Parecia que até tinham se esquecido de respirar. Saga se levantou de repente e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Shaka, o sacudindo:

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho! Fui eu que abri aquele maldito exame!

- E Carlo já sabe?

- Sabe. Afinal foi ele mesmo quem contaminou o Dido...

- As crianças...

- Ainda não podem saber...

- Amata está contaminada?

- Não, acho que não...

Aioros colocou a mão na perna do irmão, preocupado.

- Que foi?

- Consegue perceber o tamanho do perigo que meus filhos... Nossos filhos estão correndo? Temos duas pessoas que convivem diariamente com eles infectadas com um vírus que não tem cura, Oros!

- Ai, minha deusa... – Saga rolou os olhos... – Aioria, se toca. Se Carlo contaminou Afrodite, quer dizer que há mulheres contaminadas no Santuário. Muito mais gente com AIDS do que pensamos... Se Camus não teve a idéia, vou fazer um mutirão de saúde aqui. Todo mundo vai fazer exames de sangue para ver o nível de contaminação onde chega... Hepatite B, tuberculose, lepra, tudo deve ser esmiuçado...

- Meus filhos... Meus filhos não brincam mais com Amata!

- Oria, pare...

- Oros, AIDS! Sabe o que é isso?

- AIORIA! DEIXA DE SER PARANÓICO! Estamos falando de uma criança inocente, com 99 de chance de estar sadia, sofrendo preconceito porque SEU PAI é um galinha! A não ser que você tranque sua família numa bolha de plástico daqui para frente, eles sempre vão estar correndo riscos...

Aioria abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar baixinho, Aioros o abraçou.

- Todo mundo aqui está com medo, meu irmão. Mas não podemos desamparar Afrodite e Amata agora...

- Nem o Carlo. – Aldebaran se manifestou pela primeira vez... – Ele pode ser galinha, mas é um de nós. Ele ama muito aquela família dele, e eles vão precisar de todo apoio possível, dentro e fora de casa.

_Enquanto isso no Templo da Deusa... _

Milo ficou surpreso, porque Pipe chegou quase junto com ele... "Ué, porque ela chamaria os dois?"

- Que foi?

- Porque ela gostaria de falar com os dois?

- Porque não?

- E porque está todo mundo reunido na Casa de Virgem menos nós?

- Deixa de ser paranóico, Milucho... – Mas Pipe sentiu o coração acelerar... E nem adiantava tentar estabelecer vínculo com a mente de Saga. Estava fechada para ela...

A serva pediu para que eles aguardassem enquanto ela os anunciava e logo estavam na frente de Saori. Eles fizeram a reverência usual e a deusa os mandou sentar.

- Sinto que vocês estão preocupados...

Antes que Pipe negasse, Milo lançou:

- Sim, muito. Sentimos vários cosmos reunidos na Casa de Virgem, mas a senhorita pediu para virmos para cá... Me desculpe, mas eu não estou gostando muito da SUA expressão...

- Querido Milo, jogar verde para colher o maduro é bem típico do seu signo... Eu sei que não estou tão transparente assim, mas... Sim, eu pedi que vocês dois viessem até AQUI e não fossem à casa de Shaka porque preferi eu mesma falar com vocês...

Terpsicore começou a juntar pontas...

- Afrodite e Carlo não estão lá, estão aqui, em Peixes... Mas todo mundo está lá, então... Dido piorou?

Milo olhou para ela, depois para Saori, que já estava se levantando. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, logo se enchendo de lágrimas. A deusa abraçou Terpsicore, e Milo abraçou as duas, os três se balançando para frente e para trás como crianças machucadas...

- Meus queridos... Vocês precisam ser fortes, muito fortes...

- Ai, minha senhora... Como foi que isso aconteceu? O médico disse que não tinha perigo de metástase... E ele tá se cuidando tão direitinho...

- Eu preciso contar a vocês... O câncer de Afrodite não piorou... Ele agora está doente de outra coisa... Ele está com... AIDS...

Milo soltou as duas como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Pipe colocou a mão na boca para não gritar. O cosmo de Escorpião começou a se elevar e os olhos azuis a faiscar:

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DUMA PUTA! DE HOJE AQUELE MALDITO ITALIANO NÃO PASSA!

Saori já estava prevendo uma reação assim. Invocou a divindade, fazendo o cosmo dela sobrepujar o dele, arrastando-o para baixo... A mente de Pipe virava, tentando se lembrar de remédios caseiros, poções, feitiços, buscando até os Mistérios de Eleusis... Atena abraçou Milo, que ainda tremia de raiva e olhou para a mulher de Saga...

- Não adianta, Terpsicore. Moira é implacável... Nem os deuses escapam da sua mão... Você acha que eu não pensei em tudo que passou pela sua cabeça? Eu não vou desistir de um cavaleiro meu assim...

- Meu Dido... – e Pipe desmaiou, sua pressão descendo de uma vez... Saori deitou-a no chão e segurou o rosto de Milo com as duas mãos...

- Me prometa, Milo. Me prometa que você não vai fazer nada com o Carlo... Ele também está doente ("Que morra!") Não, Milo, ele também está doente... Vai ter que cuidar do Afrodite... Vai ter que ser forte por ele, pelo Afrodite e pela Amata... Ajude-os, Milo. Promete?

- Pelo Dido e pela Amata. Eu prometo, minha Senhora. Mas para mim, não existe mais o cavaleiro de Câncer. Quero mais que ele se ferre sozinho!

- Milo...

- Não me peça para ser falso... Nem para perdoar... O que ele fez é imperdoável...

Pipe se sentou, devagar e cobriu o rosto com as mãos...

- Meu Afrodite... Meu amorzinho... Por que? Por que, de novo? Quem? Quem foi a vadia que infectou aquele carcamano gavião?

- Isso importa?

- Quero arrancar o útero dela pela garganta. Maldita vadia! Com tanta informação por aí e tem que ter uma puta com fogo na bacurinha que não pode usar camisinha e fica se esfregando em qualquer macho até ficar doente. Depois passa para o marido das outras... Já pensou nisso, Ucho? Poderia ter sido qualquer um...

- Qualquer um, não. Todos os puladores de cerca aqui usam camisinha.

- E se a oportunidade de dar uma pintar justo na hora que não tem nada para proteger? Você acha mesmo que nossos garanhões vão perder a chance por causa de um pedacinho de borracha? Se a mulher não pedir para tomar cuidado, não são os homens que vão esquentar muito a cabeça... É assim. Com doenças ou com gravidez, se a mulher não tomar a iniciativa, sobra para ela... Se eu pego essa puta, eu mato ela com minhas unhas...

Saori suspirou. Aqueles Escorpiões eram assim mesmo... Mas estava tudo sobre controle... Mais ou menos... Uns tapas Carlo iria levar, com certeza...

Aioros subiu com Elektra até a casa de Capricórnio. Se o amigo Shura sabia a mais tempo que ele, provavelmente estava numa situação muito pior. Se ainda levasse em consideração que Afrodite e Carlo eram seus melhores amigos, ele realmente estaria precisando conversar. Entraram.

Shura levou Sagitário até a varanda, onde ficaram conversando e bebendo um pouco. Elektra aproximou-se de Sukhi e ambas sentaram-se na sala de estar.

- E então, como você está?

- Não vieram aqui saber do Shura, Leka?

- Qual é, Sukhi? Você não precisa bancar a durona o tempo todo. Sabemos que você esteve muito tempo em contato com o Carlo e...

- Posso estar contaminada também.

- Isso. E então?

- Sei lá. A vida é assim mesmo. Se eu estiver, vou fazer o que? Matar meu mestre? Me matar? Se aconteceu é porque tinha que acontecer. Não posso fazer nada e ficar me lamentando também não vai ajudar.

- Tá... E esse seu olhar de desamparo demonstra toda a convicção que você possui em suas palavras... - Elektra disse serena, mas irônica.

- Eu estou com 28 anos... Desde que me casei com o Shura, controlei tudo. Filhos, nem pensar. Eu era jovem demais, inexperiente demais, louca para treinar e não para cuidar de criança. Lógico, um dia eu ia parar com tudo e engravidar.

- Um dia...?

- Nesse ano, Leka. Mas, caso eu esteja com o vírus... Sei que vou me arrepender o resto da vida por não ter deixado a vida correr naturalmente.

- Sukhi...

- Fazer o que? Agora é esperar... E aceitar o que vier com o exame de sangue.

Dali uns dias, toda uma equipe médica baixou no Santuário. Foram programados exames para detectar Pressão Alta, Tuberculose, Doenças Sexualmente Transmissíveis, Doenças de Pele, Desnutrição, etc.

Os servos adoraram, acharam muito bom a preocupação de sua Senhora com a saúde deles. Apenas uma serva estava nervosa diante da agulha no exame de sangue.

- Não precisa ter medo. Olhe para o outro lado se você se impressiona com a visão do sangue. – A enfermeira a tranqüilizava. – Vamos tirar um pouco a mais que o normal, para fazer todos os exames possíveis...

Mas a serva em questão nem queria saber do resultado de todos esses exames. Seu namorado marinheiro havia morrido há alguns dias de AIDS e ela tinha certeza de que estava infectada. Pior. Tinha certeza de que tinha infectado um monte de gente, inclusive aprendizes e que era responsável pela cara triste dos cavaleiros de Câncer e Peixes... Com certeza estavam doentes... Assim que o resultado do exame saísse, ela seria acusada. Seria expulsa... Pior, os outros cavaleiros iriam querer a vingança por ela ter prejudicado um deles... Pelo jeito o mais amado...

Enquanto ia para casa, os pensamentos só viravam nessa direção. Nem pensou que até agora Carlo não viera tomar satisfação com ela... Só pensava que eles a matariam, com requintes de crueldade... Por causa daquele bicha afetado...

Abriu o armário do banheiro e pegou uns tranqüilizantes... Achou uma garrafa de ouzo e começou a ingerir os dois, no meio de caretas...

- Mas eles não vão por a mão em mim... Aquele veado vai morrer... Vai morrer... Ele já tava doente, agora vai morrer mais rápido... Bem que o bonitão podia ficar comigo, né? Eles não vão me pegar... Não vão, não...

A noite, foram procurá-la para jantar, já estava de olhos vidrados.

Carlo soube depois de uns dias, o que havia acontecido com a serva. Não pôde deixar de sentir um alívio pelo fato. Não pôde deixar de sentir-se justiçado pelo fato. Não pôde deixar de... Sentir-se extremamente feliz com a morte dela.

_CONTINUA..._

Hum, desculpem pelo capítulo passado. Eu, Dark Faye, passei batido pela formatação de praxe e o resultado foi aquele texto sem travessão. Desculpas pedidas e segue a história.


	9. LAÇOS

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

CAPÍTULO 08 – LAÇOS

Afrodite foi arrumando as malas calmamente. Carlo, sentado na namoradeira, estava pensativo:

- Ainda acho que eu deveria ir junto.

- Não. Amata precisa de alguém aqui, com ela. Esse negócio dela ficar sempre na casa de um, de outro, com todo mundo na cabeça dela não vai fazer muito bem... E eu não vou sozinho. Mu vai comigo.

- Não entendi muito bem essa do Mu.

- Mozão, agora é outono lá na Suécia. Muito frio para o Shaka ou o Milo. A opção seria Hyoga, Camus ou o Mu...

- Sei...

- Você ligou para os seus irmãos?

- Ainda não.

- Vai ligar?

- Vou. Às vezes eu penso que foi bom a Mamma Anna já ter ido para junto do Pappa Luigi. Assim eu evito mais esse desgosto para ela...

"Mas por outro lado, a força dela viria bem de encontro às necessidades nossas e da neta... Pensamento mais egoísta esse, hein, biba?" – e fechou a mala.

- Mozinho?

- Oi, Matinha. Estava só te esperando para me despedir.

- Você não vai demorar, né?

- Ah, não. Só uma semana, dez dias no máximo. Toma conta do Mozão para mim?

- Claro! Comigo ele não folga, você sabe...

- Essa é minha filhota! Muito bem, querida. Dá duro nesse carcamano... – abraçou a filha, com cuidado.

Amata encostou a cabeça no pescoço de Afrodite. Final de tarde, ele já estava febril. Ainda bem que o pai de Moksha iria com ele...

... E ao cavaleiro de Peixes só lhe restou juntar a pouca coragem que possuía e seguir em frente... Sem olhar para trás.

OoOoOo

No dia seguinte, Carlo acordou se sentindo pior que nos outros dias... Ficar de olho em Afrodite era uma distração para seus pensamentos escuros... O que iria fazer naqueles dez dias? Treinar estava fora de cogitação, sentia um aperto no estômago quando pensava no exame de Sukhi (iria ficar pronto naquele dia...), não estava inspirado para trabalhar no ateliê, o melhor era ir para loja... Sem o Mu, alguém precisava tomar conta dos negócios...

Ao sair, viu Aldebaran e Saga. Um vinha subindo, outro descendo. Esperou.

- E ai, folgado? Vai fazer nada da vida não? – saudou o brasileiro, naquele jeito de sempre.

- Vou descer para loja... Se bem que acho que não tenho a mínima vontade de trabalhar...

- Bem, eu vim te dizer que Saori contratou uns psicólogos para você e Afrodite. Senão é bem capaz de vocês quererem se enterrar em vida...

- Que vida?

- Se você começar com viadagem logo cedo, eu ponho máscara, luvas e te dou uma surra, Carlo di Angelis. _Un caballero de oro_ nunca se dá por vencido, _hijo de uma puta_! Cansei de te dizer...

Carlo se virou na direção da voz, para encontrar uns olhos verdes fuzilando.

- Shura... - Carlo disse sem esconder a apreensão.

- Enquanto há uma centelha de vida, há vida. Então, vamos vivê-la, cacete!

- Filosofia profunda, logo de manhã – Saga coçou o queixo, rindo.

- Para esse carcamano choraminguento, está bom demais.

Sem mágoas, sem ressentimentos... Sukhi estava bem e Shura não precisava explicar nada...

OoOoOo

_Em Estocolmo, Mansão dos Thorssons..._

Mu tinha visto, constrangido, Afrodite dizer aos seus pais que estava com câncer... "Os fins justificam os meios" sussurrou o cavaleiro de Peixes telepaticamente... E mesmo discordando, o cavaleiro de Áries sabia o que o amigo estava fazendo. Estava tentando diminuir o golpe diante de dois corações idosos... Se bem que D. Ariadne tinha desmaiado e passado a noite à base de calmantes... Olaf tinha ainda esbravejado contra o sistema de saúde precário da Grécia e falado em junta médica, melhores hospitais e operações, tudo aquilo que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, nada era pouco para o seu filho muito amado...

Mas Afrodite discordou de tudo, sentindo um cansaço enorme... E no dia seguinte, diante de nova acareação com o pai, sentou-se no chão diante dele, apoiou a cabeça em seus joelhos e confessou a verdade. Olaf nunca pensou que poderia enfartar. Achava que era homem para viver 100 anos. Mas aquela dor, aquela dor o fazia mudar de idéia. Trocaria todos os anos que teria que viver ainda com os poucos anos que restavam ao seu filho. Aquelas quatro letrinhas sempre foram seu pior pesadelo, desde que soube da opção sexual de Afrodite...

- Mas você sempre se cuidou, meu filho...

- Seres humanos são passíveis de descuido, sabia?

Olaf chorava silenciosamente, enquanto acariciava aquela cabeça de cabelos claros, como tantas vezes fizera quando Afrodite era pequeno. Quantas vezes não o afagou, antes que ele se fosse? E quantas vezes não sofreu, só pensando no que seu filho estaria sofrendo? Porque os pais não podem ser onipotentes e onipresentes, só para resguardar seus filhos do sofrimento?

- Mamma não pode saber. – pediu Afrodite. – Para todos os efeitos, quem está me matando é um câncer.

- Mas será mesmo melhor assim, filho? Você sabe que manter mentiras diante das mães é quase missão impossível ¹... Não aprendeu ainda?

- Por favor? Só vou contar às meninas...

- E Carlo?

- Também está contaminado.

- Por Odin! Como você vai contar ao irmão dele?

- Como estou contando ao senhor...

- Como Vanni vai reagir ao saber que você contaminou o irmão dele num descuido? Ele vai querer... – mas Olaf não terminou a frase "te matar". Os grandes olhos azuis piscinas olhavam para ele tão angustiados, que ele pegou a idéia no ar... – Foi o Carlo quem te contaminou, não foi? Eu deveria saber...

- Mas o senhor não confiou em mim, logo de cara, né? Eu que sou o veado, eu que sou o aventureiro, então eu que deveria ter me cuidado melhor...

- Dido... – Olaf ergueu o filho para que este se sentasse em seus joelhos. Abraçou-o apertado, querendo tanta coisa. Pedir perdão, pedir que ele não se entregasse, que não o deixasse, se houvesse um Deus no céu, que não permitisse que mais ninguém o magoasse. Mas como pedir isso, se até ele, que era o pai, duvidou de Afrodite... Encostou os lábios na testa do filho, sentindo-o febril. – Tem tomado seus remédios direitinho?

- A febre é a reação dos remédios. Estou em guerra interna, sabia?

Olaf sorriu. Era seu filhote, aquele guerreirinho que não desistia fácil...

- Quero estar presente quando você for contar ao Giovanni. Você vai precisar de um apoio extra...

- Obrigado, pappa. Estou precisando de todo apoio que posso encontrar...

OoOoOo

Carlo olhava desanimado para a filha, que corria ao encontro de Moksha. Shaka, que acompanhava o filho, nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar, tampouco olhar para o canceriano. Moksha percebeu que seu pai havia alterado-se momentaneamente e pensou no que poderia estar acontecendo. Olhou para Amata, e esta tinha a mesma expressão desconfiada. Por que seus pais não se falavam? Algo estava muito errado mesmo.

Não reparou quando o amigo da segunda casa aproximou-se dele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Já com saudades do marido, Carlo?

- Já. Queria estar lá com ele, ajuda-lo... Mas não posso fazer nada agora.

- Pode sim. Cuida da tua filha, que é teu bem mais precioso agora.

- Eu sei, Deba... Eu sei. Mas... Hoje é Sábado. Não vai sair com o pessoal para beber?

- Ia sair. Não vou mais.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não pode consumir bebida alcoólica tomando seus remédios.

- E o que tem isso a ver com você sair?

- Vou estar ao seu lado para o que você precisar. Mesmo que todos no Santuário o condenem e o rejeitem, não farei isso. Porque sei que você realmente o ama e merece meu respeito e amizade. Vou ficar aqui com você até o fim.

- Deba...

- Eu sei. O fim não chegará tão cedo.

OoOoOo

Saori suspirou pesadamente, esperando que a ação levasse embora todos os seus medos, e que sobrassem apenas coragem e força. Sabia que tentava mentir para si mesma... Mas não ligava. Aprumou-se na cadeira majestosa e encarou amavelmente seus mais fiéis protetores.

Finalmente chegara a hora deles saberem.

Shun foi o primeiro a perceber que algo estava errado, ao notar do modo estranho que Seiya se portava. E estarem todos ali, até mesmo seu irmão Ikki, aumentava ainda mais sua expectativa. Mas, de todas as possibilidades que passaram num flash na mente do jovem guerreiro, aquela era a única que ele jamais cogitaria.

- Eu os chamei aqui hoje para... Comunica-los sobre um fato que entristece muito a todos nós.

- Que seria...? - Hyoga perguntou olhando firme para a Deusa.

- Descobrimos há alguns dias que Afrodite, guardião da décima Segunda casa de Peixes, e Carlo, guardião da Quarta casa de Câncer, estão contaminados pelo vírus HIV.

- O quê? - Shiryu foi o único que conseguiu esboçar uma reação rápida, embora fosse de total descrença.

- Não sabemos como aconteceu, e não nos diz respeito saber. Exames preventivos foram feitos e todos estão limpos. Mas nossos dois Cavaleiros estão contaminados, isso é certeza.

- Foi... O Afrodite que passou para o Carlo? - Ikki perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

- Não. Foi o Carlo que contaminou o Afrodite, mas... - Saori não teve tempo de prosseguir. O cavaleiro de Fênix já havia saído porta a fora. Depois de refletir naquele milésimo de segundo, Shiryu percebeu o que o amigo pretendia fazer e contra quem. Saiu rapidamente do recinto. Hyoga olhou de relance para Shun, que ainda permanecia num estado de choque.

- Shun...?

- Ele vai conseguir, não vai, Atena? Afinal, você é uma deusa! Não pode deixar que ele morra por algo assim, e...

- Entendo sua dor, Shun... Mas não posso interferir nas leis da vida. Aliás, nem teria poderes para curar o Afrodite.

- Eu... Eu preciso fazer algo por ele. Onde ele está? Quero falar com ele!

- Infelizmente, não está no Santuário. Foi para a Suécia, conversar com os pais. - Shun não suportou, e deixou que duas lágrimas teimosas escorressem.

- Eu vou ajuda-lo. Vou permanecer ao lado dele até o fim... E garanto que vou fazer com que ele seja mais forte que essa doença, e sobreviva por muito tempo...

- Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir... - Saori sorriu para ele segura, tentando com ânsia possuir a mesma confiança e esperança que o cavaleiro abalado à sua frente.

Hyoga passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, enquanto buscava na mente prática algo que realmente fosse relevante para se dizer naquela situação. Sua busca foi vã, e então percebeu que aquela era uma história com um final bem definido. No entanto, viu-se tendo um objetivo claro durante todo o tempo em que aquela situação perduraria. Precisava apoiar os amigos que estariam gastando suas forças e suas emoções apoiando Afrodite e Carlo.

OoOoOo

Tudo o que viu foi um vulto e a dor lancinante no maxilar. Quando abriu cheio de dificuldade os olhos, pôde vislumbrar uma face abalada, que não se importava de chorar abertamente.

Carlo percebeu que Ikki havia descoberto tudo.

- Solta ele, Ikki! - Aldebaran foi rápido, e estando ao lado de Carlo, não teve dificuldades em separa-los.

- A minha vontade era de te matar!

- ...

- Por que fez algo assim, se ele te amava tanto? Você não presta mesmo, seu italiano de merda!

- Chega, Ikki! Agora. - Touro disse com a voz grave, empurrando o mais jovem para mais longe.

- Eu só não te mato, porque Afrodite deve te amar e iria sofrer. Considere-se um sortudo... Por causa dele, e apenas dele, vou deixar que viva. No entanto... A cada momento em que meus olhos cruzarem com os seus, a cada instante que nos encontrarmos, em todos os lugares em que estivermos... Pode ter certeza que vou estar torcendo para que você morra. Com todas as minhas forças, eu vou desejar sempre que você jamais tivesse existido.

- ...

Shiryu chegou à tempo apenas para ouvir o final do discurso de Ikki e vê-lo sair bufando para o outro lado. Aproximou-se com calma, torcendo para que aquele tempo servisse para tranqüiliza-lo e ajuda-lo a formular algo conveniente para dizer.

- Carlo, eu... - Dragão desistiu das palavras de consolo ao perceber os olhos cheios de lágrimas que o antigo desafeto carregava. Caminhou em sua direção, abraçando com ternura o corpo trêmulo do outro. - Tudo o que eu puder fazer por você, eu farei. Mas acho que agora, o único que pode fazer algo é você mesmo. Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu no passado. Ninguém tem um poder assim. Mas, você ainda pode mudar o futuro não? Ou pelo menos, escrever uma história de garra e coragem para um destino certo.

Shiryu vislumbrou por um instante um pequeno e genuíno sorriso de agradecimento. E notou que, mais do que nunca, seria necessário. Ia afogar toda a sua amargura e dor pelo bem dos que sofriam mais do que ele.

Imersos em sentimentos e emoções que cegavam, dilaceravam e alimentavam suas almas, o Santuário dormiu. Mais um dia de vida.

_CONTINUA..._

¹ - quem se lembra de Afrodite tentando enganar a Mamma Anna com o soutien de peitão?


	10. REALIDADE E MATURIDADE

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

CAPÍTULO 09 – REALIDADE E MATURIDADE

Afrodite parou à beira da escadaria de Áries, bufando. "Talvez eu devesse pedir ao Kiki para trocar de casa..." Riu, diante do pensamento, mas a sensação foi transmitida ao seu parceiro de viagem. Mu olhou para ele preocupado.

- Consegue subir? Sinto o cosmos de Carlo e Shiryu na Casa de Câncer, então você não vai se cansar muito...

- Graças à deusa. Então eu não preciso me arrastar até lá em cima. Sabe, eu estou cansado dessa viagem...

Mu concordou, com um sorriso. E foram conversando pela passagem, o ex-cavaleiro de Áries carregando as malas telecineticamente...

- Porque será que Saori convocou os cavaleiros de bronze?

- Talvez eles estejam aqui só de passagem... – Mu estava começando a se preocupar se Afrodite não estava afundando num processo de negação.

Ao entrarem na casa de Câncer, se depararam com um atônito Dragão, que suspirou ao vê-los entrar...

- Que bom. Eu já ia ligar para alguém vir me ajudar...

- Que aconteceu? Onde está meu marido?

- Foi para o banheiro correndo. Acho que ele está passando mal...

Afrodite saiu correndo para o banheiro da suíte. Máscara da Morte estava mesmo "chamando o Hugo". Afrodite molhou uma toalha de rosto na água gelada e encostou na testa molhada de suor. Depois passou pelo rosto dele, na nuca e apertou um cansado cavaleiro de câncer contra o peito.

- Shhh... já cheguei, Mozão. Que que foi?

- Esses malditos remédios... – gemeu ele. – Eu tomo e passo mal... às vezes eu não consigo segurar...

- Já comeu?

- Não consigo fazer nada parar no estômago...

- Cadê Milu?

- Foi buscar alguns legumes frescos para me fazer um caldo...

- Vamos, deite-se na cama, vou ligar o ar condicionado para refrescar o ambiente e vou lá preparar algo que assente no seu estômago...

- Mozinho, você está meio quentinho...

- Isso é o normal, querido. Agora fique aí quietinho que eu já volto...

Shiryu e Mu estavam na sala, o cavaleiro de bronze punha o de ouro a par dos acontecimentos durante aquela semana... Acompanharam Afrodite até a cozinha, se propondo a ajudar a fazer o caldo. Milu chegou com os legumes e Afrodite pôs-se a descascá-los, enquanto Mu cortava um pedaço de carne em cubinhos... Milu foi ver se Carlo estava bem. Foi assim que Amata os encontrou. A alegria de ver seu Mozinho foi tamanha que ela deu um grito da porta da cozinha. Afrodite se assustou e acabou dando um pequeno corte no dedo. Todos paralisaram na hora e a situação só piorou quando a menina deu um passo em direção a ele:

- Machucou muito? Ah, é só um cortezinho à toa, Mozinho. Até se eu der um beijinho sara...

Afrodite surtou na hora. Largou o facão e a batata na pia e recuou de repente até a parede, gritando:

- NÃO! NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! EU ESTOU SANGRANDO! NÃO... SE AFASTA DE MIM! FICA LONGE! FICA LONGE!

Milu veio correndo do quarto. Shiryu tinha agarrado uma Amata trêmula enquanto Mu sussurrava para tentar chegar perto de Afrodite. Foi preciso usar telecinese para evitar que ele se debatesse e Aspásia colocou luvas para tratar do corte. Amata ficou olhando aquele circo todo e somou todos os fatores da

equação... Foi se soltando de Shiryu, levantando da mesa e apontando o dedo para Afrodite:

- Você... Eu não posso encostar em você porque? Porque você está sangrando, não é? É por isso que essa febre não passa... É por isso que tem remédio demais nessa casa... VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM! Você não tem câncer porra nenhuma! Você está com AIDS! Você, seu veado, está com AIDS! E passou pro meu Mozão...

- Amata...

- E todo mundo está me enganando, achando que eu sou alguma retardada... EU ODEIO VOCÊS! ODEIO TODO MUNDO! – E derrubando o Dragão, saiu correndo pela porta afora...

Mu e Milu abraçaram Afrodite. Shiryu ficou olhando Amata subir as escadarias. Com certeza ela ia se refugiar no Jardim de Virgem... Não que Shaka fosse consolá-la, mas Moksha...

Mu deu um gemido mental que chegou ao cavaleiro de Virgem. Amata entrou em sua casa ao mesmo tempo que ele saía. Ela ouviu Shaka resmungando algo sobre "aquele maldito italiano fez alguma de novo..."

Demorou um tempo até que Amata dissesse alguma coisa ao garoto ao seu lado. Em alguns momentos chorava; em outros, resmungava irritada palavrões irreconhecíveis. Mas, em grande parte do tempo, mantinha-se calada, Moksha respeitando o silêncio que dizia tanto.

- Ninguém sabe como é ser filho de pais gays. A gente sempre pensa que isso pode acontecer e um dia acontece mesmo...

- Não acha que está na hora de me contar o que anda acontecendo...?

- Meu Mozinho e meu Mozão estão com AIDS. Mentiram para mim. Tentaram esconder essa verdade e acabaram escorregando do pior jeito possível.

- Como você está?

- Que você acha? Meus pais vão morrer. Todo mundo morre um dia, mas eles vão mesmo, e rápido.

- Hum...

- Não acredito que o Mozinho fez isso com meu Mozão...

- Tem certeza que foi o tio Dite?

- Como?

Moksha colocou a mão no queixo, fazendo um rápido retrospecto mental.

- Faz tempo que o meu pai ignora o seu ou resmunga contra ele. Tio Shura e o Ikki bateram no tio Carlo... Por quê? Entende? Talvez a culpa não seja do seu Mozinho e sim...

- Do Mozão? - Os olhos de Amata voltaram a se encher de lágrimas, recordando de tudo, até do último encontro com Shaka, minutos atrás. - Não vou perdoá-lo, Mok. Nunca mais.

Enquanto isso, Shaka chegava ao caos instalado. Afrodite soluçava baixinho nos braços de Mu. Milu estava fazendo um chá de camomila pra ele. Shiryu tinha ido amparar Carlo, que ouviu os gritos da cozinha, mas não conseguiu passar do corredor, rendido entre a fraqueza e o medo. Aldebaran e Pipe, casas abaixo, tinham subido pra ajudar mas estavam discutindo sobre "de quem era a culpa". O cavaleiro de Virgem fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas doloridas.

"Buda, me ajude, que eu vou matar um hoje." – ALDEBARAN, PARA COM ISSO E VAI AJUDAR AQUELE INUTIL CAÍDO NO CORREDOR! Mulher, se não tem o que fazer aqui, some pra sua casa que você tem duas crianças pra cuidar ainda! – abriu os olhos azuis e procurou ser gentil – Afrodite, eu te avisei tantas vezes que sua filha não era nenhuma retardada... Ela ia acabar percebendo...

- Mas eu não queria que fosse dessa forma...

- Ninguém quer que os filhos sofram, mas tem coisas que devem ser ditas pra dar tempo para a mente se ajustar ao sofrimento. Ela deve estar em choque...

Milu deu o chá na mão de Shaka e foi cuidar do caldo para o cavaleiro de Câncer. Aldebaran ergueu Máscara da Morte e levou-o pra cama de novo. O italiano tremia, totalmente apavorado. Tinha certeza de que agora sua vida ia terminar. Seria julgado e condenado pela segunda pessoa que mais amava nessa vida e isso seria pior que a morte.

- Amata não vai me perdoar... – gemeu ele.

- Talvez não... – começou Shiryu

- Não se iluda, Dragão. Ela me ama, mas é doente por aquele pai dela.

Já era tarde quando Amata voltou pra casa. Carlo estava dormindo, mas Afrodite estava na sala, esperando por ela.

- Porque você mentiu pra mim? – ela não queria acusá-lo, não queria começar a conversa assim, mas... Precisava dizer.

- Se eu disser que era pra te poupar do que você está sentindo agora, você acredita em mim? Me perdoe, Matinha. Eu achei que era pro seu bem...

- PRO MEU BEM? Vocês conseguem pensar no que é bom pra mim? Aquele outro trepando a torto e a direito sem proteção pensou no que era bom pra mim? Ou pra você?

- Amata, modere sua linguagem...

- Porque? Que diferença faz as palavras serem lindas ou feias? Não dá tudo na mesma? Muda o fato de que aquele homem galinha fodeu com a vida de toda a família dele?

Afrodite se levantou e deu apenas um tapa no rosto da filha. O primeiro, em dez anos.

- Porque eu estou mandando. Porque eu AINDA não morri e sou seu pai. Porque eu AINDA estou aqui pra ensinar você a ser uma lady. E aquele homem galinha AINDA é seu pai. O mesmo pai que te ensinou a andar, que perdeu noites de sono porque você estava doente, que te ensinou a desenhar, que geme enquanto dorme, porque sonha que você não vai amá-lo mais.

- E não vou mesmo. Não vou perdoá-lo pelo que ele te fez nunca mais na minha vida.

- E o que ele me fez? Me amou, me deu uma vida nova, me deu você. Se contabilizar o bom e o ruim, a balança pende muito mais pro lado de cá. Não ponha condições no seu amor, minha filha. Se você só quiser amar o que é perfeito, suas opções vão se reduzir a quase nada... Os seres humanos são cheios de falhas...

Amata abraçou o pai, as lágrimas correndo...

- Não me peça pra perdoá-lo. Ele vai me tirar aquilo que eu mais amo na vida...

- Eu ainda estou aqui... Por favor, Amata. Se você me ama mesmo, não faça o Carlo sofrer mais do que a consciência dele já faz. Ele não pode morrer antes que eu... Eu não agüentaria.

E naquele momento em que os dois olhares azuis-piscinas se encontraram, um pacto foi firmado.

- Por você, Mozinho. Mas você vai me prometer que vai resistir ao máximo que puder, por mim.

- Prometo. – beijou o topo da cabeça da filha. – Vou resistir por nós, pela nossa família.

Afrodite realmente acreditava nas palavras dóceis que encorajavam a filha. Mas os deuses, o destino... Conspirariam a favor de seus mais profundos anseios?

_CONTINUA..._

Desculpem pela demora demasiado longa.


	11. A VIDA TEM QUE CONTINUAR

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Shonen Jump...

O nome Carlo di Angelis, os apelidos 'Mozão e Mozinho', os Chibi Saints e seus nomes pertencem à **Pipe.**

O nome Sukhi Pavlos, tal como a personagem pertencem à **Dark Faye.**

**TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS.**

**QUESTÃO DE FIDELIDADE**

CAPÍTULO 10 – A VIDA TEM QUE CONTINUAR...

Dois anos se passaram no Santuário. Depois da volta de Afrodite da Suécia, os cavaleiros de bronze foram embora, cuidar de suas próprias famílias, deixando claro que ao primeiro sinal de problemas, deveriam ser avisados.

Os treinos voltaram a ser puxados, Amata aproveitando ao máximo o esforço físico para exorcizar seus temores. Shura ria de alegria com a fúria da discípula. A cada mês ela se tornava mais forte, constituindo pra ele um desafio maior. Não tinha dúvidas que seus pupilos eram incríveis. Moksha não ficava atrás. O DNA combinado de dois cavaleiros de ouro, mas o poder da sua constelação tinha produzido quase que semi-deuses gregos.

O que Shura não sabia, porque Amata só tivera coragem pra dizer a Sukhi, é que a menina estava também desenvolvendo poderes elementais. Filha de Máscara da Morte, aquele que invocava o Seikishiki, não poderia dar outra. Sukhi percebeu que a menina tinha que desenvolver também esse lado. Chamou Terpsicore, que tinha um certo conhecimento da área mística – além de uma cunhada na Ilha de Avalon – e foram treinar Amata na área da clarividência, reconhecimento de presságios e conhecimento de ervas.

Dumas estava se rebelando cada vez mais contra o treino de Aioros. Ele queria mesmo era desenvolver seu lado artístico. Adorava música, podia ficar horas agarrado ao violão que Shura tinha lhe dado. Milo não queria aceitar que seu filho não tinha ambição de ser cavaleiro de ouro, mas Camus lembrava a toda hora que ainda tinham Tessa, que queria muito a armadura e que os filhos não são extensão do nosso umbigo, eles tem direito à vida própria...

Aiorin estava todo orgulhoso porque tinha conquistado o direito à armadura de Touro derrotando um outro armário tão grande quanto ele. Aioria, então, podia explodir a qualquer momento. Camus tinha impressão de que a frustração de Milo estava mais intimamente ligada a uma certa disputa com o cavaleiro de Leão que outra coisa.

Mion tinha dito em segredo a Tessa que fatalmente perderia a armadura de Sagitário pra ela, porque não tinha tanta força assim, mas que não deixaria de se bater pra ganhar uma, pelo menos de prata. A filha de Milo só pensava nas provas finais. Tinha como concorrentes alguns garotos que treinaram fora.

E Afrodite e Carlo tinham seus próprios combates, muito mais difíceis porque eram internos, contra seus próprios limites. Os remédios afetavam muito o cavaleiro de Câncer. Parecia que ele queria comprovar todos os efeitos colaterais que havia na bula. Várias vezes, Aldebaran ligou para Shion ou Camus, solicitando um carro, pra levar um esgotado Carlo para o hospital, para tomar soro e os remédios pela veia, porque a diarréia e os vômitos não paravam. Seu aspecto, com os lábios rachados e as olheiras negras embaixo dos olhos, era terrível. Uma vez ficou dois dias sem urinar e teve que se submeter a uma hemodiálise, completamente inchado.

Afrodite, ao contrário, parecia saudável. Certo que também tinha seus dias de enjôos e dores de cabeça insuportáveis. Nunca mais pôde usar esmalte, para poder monitorar a cor das unhas (se arroxeassem, ou era sinal da pressão caindo ou que a dose do remédio estava alta). Amata sabia que ele continuava vaidoso, apesar disso, e que se não demonstrava o quanto estava abatido era pela quantidade de maquiagem que usava. Principalmente para disfarçar as manchas na pele clara. Elas começaram a surgir, implacáveis. E a maldita febre, que nunca ia embora.

Todos iam em frente... Continuando da melhor forma possível suas vidas. Sukhi e Shura foram os primeiros a seguirem a ordem não dita. A gravidez da discípula de Carlo era motivo de felicidade, embora a mesma tivesse protelado por muito tempo antes de contar. Afinal de contas, como dizer algo tão potencialmente alegre quando o próprio mestre passa por temores incontáveis? No entanto, foi difícil esconder por muito tempo de Afrodite, que percebeu rapidamente o que se passava, e ao contrário do que Sukhi imaginou, sua gravidez trouxe esperança e harmonia, ocupando as mentes do casal com berços, papéis de parede e sapatinhos de todas as cores e tamanhos.

- Queria estar com a saúde pelo menos um pouco restabelecida... Assim, poderia pintar o quarto do bebê, como fiz quando a Amata nasceu...

- Oras, posso usar e abusar da sua boa vontade com outras coisas, não? - Sukhi perguntou encarando a parede vazia do pequeno quarto.

- Gostaria que você me dissesse como isso seria possível...

- Essa parede, por exemplo. Muito grande... Fica faltando alguma coisa, que apenas você vai poder colocar. Um lindo quadro. Há quanto tempo você não usa suas tintas e pinta uma bela tela, Carlo? Quando eu estiver com a barriga muito grande, não poderei mais treinar... Então, você terá tempo livre de sobra. - Carlo riu quando a mulher falou dos treinos. Não conseguia entender como ela considerava aquelas aulas como treino. Sabia que Sukhi estava tentando o distrair, para que ele não pensasse em besteira toda hora... Mas obriga-lo a todos os dias ir com ela ao quintal de Capricórnio dizer o que ela deveria fazer e ainda por cima ficar a corrigindo oralmente, era demais. Muito esforço por alguém perdido. Lendo seus pensamentos, sua discípula já disse irritada - Arre, quando você fica em silêncio por mais de dois minutos é encrenca.

- Parece que não estou sendo um bom mestre para você.

- Realmente... Pelo visto, já chegou a hora de invertermos os papéis... Você tá precisando aprender a superar seus erros e buscar uma forma de viver bem.

- Se eu quiser viver, você diz.

- Por acaso prefere morrer e deixar o Afrodite aqui sozinho? Porque ele está se esforçando muito mais que você, isso não tenha dúvidas. E Amata? Vai partir para outra com a sua filha brigada? Vai simplesmente deixa-la para trás, como se ela fosse apenas mais um de seus erros?

- Claro... Que não. Mas é tão difícil... Meus remédios que ao invés de me ajudar, parecem que vão me matar mais rápido... A sensação de inutilidade... Os olhares tortos... - Nesse momento, quando chegavam juntos a entrada da décima casa, Pipe passava rápido pelos dois, lançando significativamente um cumprimento rápido apenas à Sukhi.

- Bem, ninguém disse que o tratamento seria fácil e não tiro sua razão ao reclamar. Mas é sua única chance de prolongar sua vida, portanto, é melhor agarrar-se nos remédios com tudo o que você puder. Sobre inutilidade, apenas você se vê assim, já que sempre que pode está na floricultura... E treina comigo todos os dias. Nah, não reclame, treina sim. Mas sobre as inimizades... Você sempre soube que o Afrodite é o bibelô de todo mundo. Por mais que ele seja uma rocha de tão forte, jamais deixará de ser o menino dos olhos deste Santuário. É fato. E este ser que todos amam tão intensamente, teve a vida encurtada diretamente por sua causa... Não é de se admirar que os de sangue mais quente e passionais fossem o recriminar... Não concorda?

- Fico surpreso de ainda ter com quem conversar por aqui.

- Obviamente que para o Shu é mais difícil, vocês são queridos demais para ele. Mas se tiver de escolher para quem ele vai direcionar mais apoio, é claro que será para você. Aldebaran não me parece o tipo de homem que guarda rancores ou que alimenta sentimentos ruins... Principalmente contra um amigo. Você tem a mim também... E poderá sempre contar com o Shiryu, com o Aioros e com o Aioria, embora esses num menor grau.

- Com você relatando, até chego a pensar que sou querido neste lugar... - Carlo riu amargo, mas não deu tempo para Sukhi retrucar - Caladinha... Se ficar toda nervosa, vai acabar irritando o bebê e ele vai ter um humor mil vezes pior que o meu e o seu juntos...

- Zeus que me livre! Ninguém merece esse humor horroroso de canceriano... Pelas contas, o bebê nasce lá por fevereiro ou começo de março... Pode até nascer com a estrela em peixes, já imaginou...?

_Em Peixes..._

Afrodite cuidava de algumas roseiras quando se distraiu olhando a filha. Ela e Moksha treinavam juntos no jardim alguns movimentos que Shura havia ensinado e logo depois intercalavam com uma série de abdominais e flexões de braço. O sueco ficou extasiado... Nem mesmo ele havia se esforçado tanto para conseguir uma armadura de ouro...

- Pensamentos distantes?

- Não, bem próximos. Olhe como estão se esforçando! Tem alguma dúvida de que eles estarão entre os melhores cavaleiros que este santuário já presenciou?

- Logo, logo serão os meus. Geryon está animado, mas Maysa ainda não fala sobre isso. Tem alguns anos ainda, espero que ela acenda logo dentro de si a vontade de ser um amazona... - Pipe disse sentando-se na poltrona de vime da varanda. Afrodite juntou-se a ela, sentando-se na namoradeira.

- Dois anos já... Ela cresceu tanto. Quanto mais poderei ver?

- Muito. Você está indo tão bem... Passaram-se dois anos inteiros e você continua bastante saudável.

- Não sei. Ando um pouco preocupado, tenho uma febre estranha...

- Não é por causa dos remédios?

- Sabe-se Zeus. Eu estou sendo bastante forte, não estou? Digo, não me deixei abater pela minha condição... Estou vivendo com dignidade, não é?

- Claro. Você é um grande exemplo, Dido... Ao contrário daquele...

- Ainda não o perdoou? Isso me entristece, Pipe...

- O que eu penso sobre ele não vem ao caso. Vamos falar de você, que é meu tesouro. - Afrodite riu com gosto e Pipe relaxou imediatamente na cadeira - Está sentindo-se bem o suficiente para uma ida ao shopping?

- Tão repentinamente?

- Claro. Só as 'mulheres'. Eu, você, Misty, Marin, Sukhi, Shina...

- Acho que estou mesmo precisando dar uma saída e me divertir um pouco. Essa sua idéia veio muito bem a calhar...

- Você sabe que eu nunca falho... - Pipe riu, mas Afrodite estava sério.

- É, eu sei. É por isso que eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa muito séria...

- Do que você está falando?

- Amata. Não sei por quanto tempo eu ou o Carlo estaremos com ela. Sei que com a idade em que ela está, eu mesmo já era um cavaleiro e me virava sozinho, mas os tempos são outros. E mesmo que ela possa se cuidar, gostaria que você ficasse de olho nela quando eu me for. É um pedido um pouco egoísta da minha parte, já que você tem os seus para criar... Mas não vejo outra pessoa em quem eu confie mais minha preciosa que você. você cuidará dela quando eu e o Carlo já tivermos partido?

- Claro, Dido, claro. Não precisava nem pedir. Mas olhe, sem mais conversas desse tipo... Deixe para ficar fazendo testamento quando sentir a mão de Hades puxando o seu pé. Por enquanto, vamos apenas ao shopping e comprar algo bonito para a Amata usar...

_Horas mais tarde, em frente à Casa de Leão..._

- Não fale como se tudo isso não a afetasse, Shina. Conheço você bem demais para afirmar com todas as letras que você está mais balançada do que quer assumir.

- Então, parece que não me conhece tão bem como imagina. Vocês são chegados aos dois, mas eu... Oras, não tenho nada a ver com isso, tenho? Vou continuar vivendo minha vida, e quando eles forem dessa para melhor, estarei na mesma, entende? - Marin soltou as sacolas que carregava no sofá e encarou a amiga de tantos anos.

- Como pode falar com essa frieza sobre duas pessoas que estão lutando para sobreviver? Eu realmente não a reconheço, Shina... Jamais pensei que você pudesse se portar assim frente a uma situação como essa. - Aioria que vinha do quarto encontrar a mulher, petrificou-se no corredor. As palavras de Marin entrando como agulhas, perfurando verdades tão escondidas que até mesmo ele duvidava da existência. Mas elas estavam ali. Aguardando para serem descobertas e ansiosas pela atitude que Aioria deveria tomar. Mas como assumir para si mesmo o quanto estava distante dos amigos?

- Eu me porto como devo. Como me sinto melhor. Que droga, Marin, não tente entender o que não pode! - Shina se jogou exasperada numa poltrona, enquanto a Águia olhava abismada para a amiga. Uma leve sensação de entendimento cintilou dentro de Marin.

- Você... Está assustada não é?

- Como?

- Com medo. Assustada com o que pode vir a acontecer com os dois... Do jeito que eles podem vir a ficar... Por isso, prefere os deixar, antes que eles deixem você. - Aioria que ouvia tudo calado, não agüentou. O peso que sentiu dentro de si, ao perceber que estava agindo como Shina, o fez sair da penumbra que se encontrava e descer rápido as escadarias do zodíaco. Entrou na casa de Touro agitado.

- Opa, opa... O que aconteceu, Oria? Aiorin está bem? E o Akiles? - Aldebaran perguntou rápido enquanto fazia o Leão sentar-se na varanda.

- Como eu pude ser tão fraco, Deba? Me diz. Como eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, chefe de família... Pude achar que me refugiando no meu mundinho perfeito tudo fosse ficar bem? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando afastei-me dos meus amigos que tanto precisam de mim? Fui um imbecil egoísta, que só pensou numa maneira de acabar com o próprio sofrimento, sem se importar com os outros... - Aioria já havia caído no choro enquanto falava, e Aldebaran percebeu que ele não fora procurado pelo amigo por seus conselhos e sim pela hábil arte que tinha de saber escutar. Não negava que também enfrentava suas próprias trevas, e quando o fazia, era sempre encolhido sozinho no quarto... Mas julgava que estava indo bem, tentando não se afogar na maré de tristeza em que o Santuário era lavado. Aioria parecia bem aos seus olhos... Sempre que o via estava sorridente. Mas obviamente, disfarçar os medos e os sentimentos era uma habilidade partilhada por todos os cavaleiros naquele instante.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Oria. As coisas vão melhorar... - A única resposta que recebeu foi um fungado alto e um muxoxo baixo. Touro ergueu os olhos e viu Marin parada ofegante à sua frente. Sorriu para ela e a amazona retribuiu o gesto.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Deba, mas agora eu vou cuidar do meu marido.

- Claro, fiquem à vontade. - Aldebaran levantou-se e deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas do outro. Quando deu uma única olhada para o casal, viu Aioria se jogando nos braço de Marin, que o recebeu ternamente, afagando os cabelos castanhos revoltos. Suspirou. Aioria era um bom amigo, esperava realmente que ele se entendesse para que pudesse ajuda-los com Carlo e Afrodite.

A vida tinha que continuar. Apesar da dor, apesar das decepções... Eles precisavam levantar-se e seguir em frente. Carlo e Afrodite por si mesmos. Amata pelos pais. E os amigos... Por uma questão de fidelidade.

E por mais que soubesse que o caminho que trilhavam estava sendo amenizado pelo amor e pela amizade... O casal não se iludia.

Dias difíceis estavam por vir.

_CONTINUA..._


End file.
